


Nasty Turn, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-30
Updated: 2005-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.





	1. Nasty Turn, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

   


 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mr. Lyman? 

**Josh4303:** Yes? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's John Bailey. Do you have a minute? 

**Josh4303:** John! Yes, of course I do. 

**Josh4303:** How are you? 

**Josh4303:** How's law school? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm fine. Law school is difficult, but going well. 

**Josh4303:** How's your Mom? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** My mother? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, how is she? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She's doing better. 

**Josh4303:** Better? 

**Josh4303:** She's okay? She hasn't been sick has she? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Nothing like that. It's just been hard for her having me gone so soon after. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She gets lonely. 

**Josh4303:** That's understandable. 

**Josh4303:** I was sorry to hear about your father. 

**Josh4303:** Will was a friend and good man, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thank you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Listen, while I appreciate the small talk I actually came to you because I have something very specific I need to ask. 

**Josh4303:** Of course. 

**Josh4303:** What can I do for you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That easy? 

**Josh4303:** Yes John, for the son of two dear friends, anything. 

**Josh4303:** Seriously, what do you need? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What I need to know is, Mr. Lyman, were you ever involved with my mother? 

**Josh4303:** Excuse me? 

**Josh4303:** Involved? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'll clarify. Was it just a screwing the Asst. on the side power trip for you or were the two of you actually together at some point? 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**Josh4303:** You shouldn't be talking about your mother that way. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I love my mother very much. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If you find my tone offensive you need to understand it's only because I'm speaking of you and it's no reflection on my mother. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Answer the question! 

**Josh4303:** It's none of your business! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It would seem that way, wouldn't it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But as it turns out, it is my business. 

**Josh4303:** I don't see how. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Answer the question. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why is sex between you and my mother over 20 year ago my business? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It just is. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Answer my question. 

**Josh4303:** Answer mine! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You really want to do this now? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Seems like we should work up it. 

**Josh4303:** Work up to what? How about you just give me an answer. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Fine! It is my business because as a matter of biology Will Bailey is not my father, you are. 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You didn't know? 

**Josh4303:** It's not true! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Looks like you didn't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Congratulations Mr. Lyman you're the proud father of a 175lb bright, articulate, and slightly bitter grown son. 

**Josh4303:** That can't be. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And yet it is. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You okay? 

**Josh4303:** Okay? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've done research since I was given this information and I know that heart of yours has been on borrowed time for over a quarter of a century now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you okay? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Figure I better make sure you don't seize up and drop dead right here and now. 

**Josh4303:** You're concerned? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** For my mother. I think you dropping dead from a massive heart attack after I confronted you might cause a rather nasty turn in our mother/son relationship. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'd like to avoid that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Well? 

**Josh4303:** I'm Okay. 

**Josh4303:** Who told you this, John? 

**Josh4303:** Your father? 

**Josh4303:** Was it your Mom? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No blood tests? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No demanding proof, Mr. Lyman? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Don't you find that odd? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's because you believe it, isn't it? You know it's true. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You can feel it! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Funny, I didn't question it either. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The fact that I have more than a few features of yours was a good tip off. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The way my mother talked about you, I came to see how she felt about you as I grew old enough to understand. It was a big hint. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But in the end, it was none of that. When they told me, I just knew in my gut it was true. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And that's what you're feeling right now. 

**Josh4303:** Who told you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're asking if it was my father? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're wondering if Will Bailey knew he was raising your son aren't you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Or maybe, worse yet, you're wondering if she fell into another mans bed as quickly as possible to give her child a father and hide your dirty secret? 

**Josh4303:** Don't talk like that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It is ugly, isn't it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The truth is, I don't know how it went. My father was dead when I found out. 

**Josh4303:** Did he know? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I have no idea. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I hope he didn't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** My mother didn't tell me either. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** As a matter of fact she has no idea I know and I want to make sure it stays that way. Understand? 

**Josh4303:** I understand. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do you? 

**Josh4303:** You want me to stay away from your mother. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It would seem that way, but actually what I want from you is quite the opposite. 

**Josh4303:** That I don't understand 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Simple. I want you back in my mother's life. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm a bright young man. I guess I owe that to all three of my parents. I can see how much you mean to her, and her happiness is what I want. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She loved you and that's never changed. 

**Josh4303:** I think you're wrong. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm not! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm sure she loved my father in her own way but I'm also sure you're the only man she was ever really in love with. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So I want you back in her life. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Now, answer my question. 

**Josh4303:** Question? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You know what I mean. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You've missed out on all the other tough fatherly questions in my life; you owe me an answer to this one. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Answer me! 

**Josh4303:** I loved her. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Did you? 

**Josh4303:** We were together for a while. 

**Josh4303:** There was never anyone else. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Good! That should make getting back in her life easier. 

**Josh4303:** What do you want me to do? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Talk to her. Understand, not a word of any of this? 

**Josh4303:** How am I supposed to face her and not talk about this? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't know. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Honestly, I don't care. You tell her any of this and I go public. 

**Josh4303:** Go public? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The nasty details of the illegitimate son of Bartlet's DCOS and Santos' COS would surely attract some media attention don't you think? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** People never seem to get enough of that stuff no matter how old or relatively insignificant it may be. 

**Josh4303:** You'd hurt your mother. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes, and while I'd do anything possible to keep her from being hurt, I won't hesitate to do what it takes to hurt you if you don't do what I ask. 

**Josh4303:** Slightly bitter? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe a bit more than slightly. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do we understand each other? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So, go talk to her. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She's online right now. I just finished talking to her and I'm sure you could catch her. 

**Josh4303:** Like this? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes. You won't have to look her in the eye. The fact that she won't have to see the guilt and pain on your face must be a plus? 

**Josh4303:** I can't do it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But you will. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm leaving you now. Go talk to her. 

**Josh4303:** Wait. You can't leave. 

**Josh4303:** Who told you this? You never told me who told you? 

**Josh4303:** Tell me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Don't worry you and I are not done by a long shot. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I will tell you, eventually. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We have a lot talk about! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Just not now. 

**Josh4303:** When? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Go talk to her. 

**Josh4303:** WHEN! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'll look forward to hearing that my mother enjoyed talking to an old friend tonight. 

**Josh4303:** Wait a minute! 

**Josh4303:** You're not walking out on this. 

**Josh4303:** You're going to talk to me! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sorry, you missed out on that part of the father son relationship where you had the upper hand. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm in charge and we'll talk when I say we talk. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Talk to her right now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Goodnight Mr. Lyman. 

**Josh4303:** Wait? 

**Josh4303:** John? 

**Josh4303:** Don't you leave! 

**Josh4303:** John? 


	2. Nasty Turn, A 2

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** Hey. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** Is that really you? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** I can hardly believe it. 

**DMWH1931:** It's been a long time. I'm shocked to have you suddenly turn up now. 

**Josh4303:** I can imagine. 

**Josh4303:** I'll leave if you'd rather? 

**DMWH1931:** No, God no! It's so good to hear from you. 

**DMWH1931:** It's been too long. 

**Josh4303:** I thought about getting in touch. Then Will died and it didn't feel right. 

**DMWH1931:** Right? 

**Josh4303:** The past. You, me, Will, everything. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sorry I didn't. 

**DMWH1931:** You and I were close friends for a long time. 

**DMWH1931:** Will knew that. 

**DMWH1931:** Things may have been uncomfortable at first but Will never expected or wanted you and I to never talk again. 

**Josh4303:** I don't know about that. 

**DMWH1931:** I do. 

**Josh4303:** If that's true he really was a far better man than I. 

**Josh4303:** If things had been the other way around I wouldn't have wanted him anywhere near you, ever. 

**Josh4303:** It's not attractive to think about how I'd have behaved in his shoes but I'm sure it's the truth. 

**DMWH1931:** It's NOT the truth. You were never that kind of person. 

**Josh4303:** You're being kind. You know I was and still am just that kind. 

**DMWH1931:** Something's wrong isn't it? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** It is. 

**Josh4303:** I'm fine. 

**DMWH1931:** You're not fine. 

**DMWH1931:** It may have been a long time, but I can still tell when something's wrong Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** What is it? 

**Josh4303:** It's nothing. 

**DMWH1931:** Your mood. The fact you came to me tonight after so many years. 

**DMWH1931:** It's not nothing. 

**Josh4303:** It's nothing you need worry about. 

**Josh4303:** Not new or fixable. 

**DMWH1931:** That's not an answer to keep me from worrying. 

**DMWH1931:** You must need to talk about it or you'd never have found me at this hour. Talk to me! 

**Josh4303:** It's nothing! 

**Josh4303:** Just a lonely old man with a long list of regrets and nothing more. 

**Josh4303:** Nothing we need to talk about. 

**DMWH1931:** Lonely I understand! Maybe that is something we could talk about? 

**Josh4303:** I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. 

**Josh4303:** You must really miss him? 

**DMWH1931:** It's not easy. 

**Josh4303:** I was shocked to hear about Will. I'm so sorry. 

**DMWH1931:** Thank you. 

**DMWH1931:** It's nice to hear that from you. As for shocked, you know as well as anyone that it happens to everyone eventually. 

**DMWH1931:** None of us are going to live forever. 

**Josh4303:** I know that, it's just that with President Bartlet, and Leo, they were older and it was easier because I expected it somehow. 

**Josh4303:** But Will? He was much younger than I am and seemed so healthy. 

**Josh4303:** How does a man like that's heart just suddenly stop beating while mine seems to go on and on against all odds? 

**Josh4303:** It just doesn't seem right! 

**Josh4303:** You must ask yourself that all the time. 

**DMWH1931:** Ask myself what, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Why him. 

**Josh4303:** Come on Donna, you gotta ask yourself why a man like Will with a home and a family is gone while someone like me, with nothing, is still here. 

**Josh4303:** I would be if I were you. 

**DMWH1931:** Well, I don't. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe you should. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sorry, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Sorry? 

**DMWH1931:** I would have known. 

**Josh4303:** Known what? 

**DMWH1931:** I would have seen it. 

**Josh4303:** Seen? 

**Josh4303:** I don't understand? 

**DMWH1931:** I should have kept in touch. 

**DMWH1931:** You're in that dark place you go. Blaming yourself for everything and not letting anyone in. 

**DMWH1931:** I would have seen it, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Really, I'm fine. 

**DMWH1931:** How long have you been this way? 

**Josh4303:** I'm not in any *way*! 

**DMWH1931:** You never were. :( 

**DMWH1931:** You think maybe we could try to be friends again? 

**Josh4303:** I can't imagine why you'd want to. 

**DMWH1931:** But I do  <g>

**DMWH1931:** The past is the past. I need a friend right now as much as anyone. 

**Josh4303:** I can understand that but I think the LAST thing you need right now is someone like me around. 

**DMWH1931:** You really think you know what I need? 

**Josh4303:** Did I ever?  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Not often :) 

**DMWH1931:** So for a switch how about you follow my lead this time? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, okay, you lead the way. 

**DMWH1931:** Good! 

**DMWH1931:** Old age has made you a reasonable man? 

**Josh4303:** Among a host of other things. Where are we going? 

**DMWH1931:** We go slow :o) 

**Josh4303:** Right! 

**Josh4303:** Which direction? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know, how about we just start here. 

**Josh4303:** Talking on the computer? 

**DMWH1931:** Seems as good a place as any? 

**Josh4303:** My eyesight and dexterity isn't what it used to be but I'll do my best. 

**Josh4303:** When? 

**Josh4303:** Do we make a date or just leave it to chance? 

**DMWH1931:** Well, since leaving things to chance got us nearly 20 years of hardly saying a word to one another I'm going with making a date. 

**Josh4303:** Good point. Which brings us back to when? 

**DMWH1931:** I'm going to see John over the weekend so why don't you meet me back here Monday night. 

**Josh4303:** You're going to see your son this weekend? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** I go often these days. 

**DMWH1931:** I've leaned on him pretty hard through all this. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sure he'd rather I'd give him some space and stay home but he's a good kid and never complains. 

**DMWH1931:** He's done so much, I don't know what I'd have done without him. 

**Josh4303:** Of course he has, he loves you very much. 

**DMWH1931:** What do you mean? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure your son loves you very much. 

**DMWH1931:** That's not what you said though. 

**Josh4303:** It's what I meant to say. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh, have you see John recently? 

**Josh4303:** I haven't see your son, Donna Why would I have? 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know? It's just you said that like you knew. 

**Josh4303:** Every son loves his mother and will do just about anything for her. 

**Josh4303:** Including happily looking forward to frequent visits that might be cramping his social life. 

**DMWH1931:** I wouldn't be so sure. 

**Josh4303:** I am. I was son once too  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Yeah :) 

**DMWH1931:** Sorry, I guess I've gotten a little nutty overprotective now that he's all I have left. 

**DMWH1931:** I know I shouldn't be that way. 

**Josh4303:** No problem. You be anyway you like. I'm sure you're a fantastic mother and he's lucky to have you, overprotective or not. 

**Josh4303:** He's probably thrilled to see you anytime you can come visit. 

**DMWH1931:** Probably not  <g> But I'm going anyway. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll see you Monday night? 

**Josh4303:** Here? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah :o) 

**Josh4303:** Okay, I'll be here. 

**Josh4303:** Have a nice weekend. 

**DMWH1931:** Thanks. Night, Josh. 


	3. Nasty Turn, A 3

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**JBDCYaleLW:** So, did you walk out on her? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You did, didn't you? 

**Josh4303:** It wasn't like that! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sure it was. Your precious career was so important that you just walked out on her. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Technically speaking it was both of us but I'm willing to believe you didn't know that. 

**Josh4303:** I didn't. 

**Josh4303:** How could I have? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You could have figured it out. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Someone else did. 

**Josh4303:** Someone else? 

**Josh4303:** The person who told you about me figured it out? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes. Amazing how they picked up on it and you missed it altogether. 

**Josh4303:** Who was it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm not ready to tell you that yet. 

**Josh4303:** Imagine my surprise! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why did you leave? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why don't we skip over the 'I didn't' part and get right to the why. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm sure you had your reasons. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I believe that you did love her. 

**Josh4303:** That's big of you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So you had to have had some reason back then and for all these years, to be able to justify what you did. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Come on, you know you did. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If I were a betting man I'm guessing the smart money would be on a 'for her own good' argument. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Which made you feel noble and selfless. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Well? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do we have a winner? 

**Josh4303:** She deserved more. 

**Josh4303:** I knew she'd be better off with someone who could give her what she deserved. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** BINGO! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I knew it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You sacrificed your happiness for her own good and a duty to serve your country. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're a gentleman and a patriot! 

**Josh4303:** And you're an arrogant little shit. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe, but I've heard the same thing said of you, Mr. Lyman. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree even if it happens to land half way across the orchard. 

**Josh4303:** Don't make light of this. 

**Josh4303:** This is my life you're talking about. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mine too. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't take it lightly. You made choices that changed my life. JBDCYaleLW: I hope they weren't easy choices. 

**Josh4303:** They weren't. 

**Josh4303:** It was one of the hardest things I've ever done and it was anything but easy. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Big regret? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But you did it anyway. 

**Josh4303:** Yes. Better men than myself had tried to have it all in that job and failed. 

**Josh4303:** Good men with the best of intentions who ended up hurting the people they loved. 

**Josh4303:** How was I supposed to believe I could do any better? 

**Josh4303:** How was I not going to fail when so many others did. 

**Josh4303:** I couldn't do that to her. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She deserved better? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And she got it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She did get better. Everything she deserved and all she could have needed. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The problem was it wasn't what she wanted. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She wanted you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Can you understand that? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** Are we done now? 

**Josh4303:** Have you smacked me around enough for tonight? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not just yet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You talked to her. 

**Josh4303:** I did. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know you did. What did you say? 

**Josh4303:** I didn't say a word about any of this. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know that too. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Unfortunately I'm not sure your little chat raised her spirits any either. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She said she was worried about you. 

**Josh4303:** Well, I wasn't really at my best. 

**Josh4303:** I went into that conversation on the heels of quite a shock, with you essentially holding a gun to my head. 

**Josh4303:** Not my finest moment! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can understand that but just the same, she doesn't need to be worrying about you right now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Can we at least agree on that? 

**Josh4303:** We can. 

**Josh4303:** I don't want her to worry anymore than you do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Glad to hear it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Don't make her then. 

**Josh4303:** I'll do my best. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Make her feel comfortable and at ease. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You must have been able to do that at some point or I wouldn't be here right now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Find a way to do it again. 

**Josh4303:** I said I'll do my best. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Good! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I should go now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She'll be here soon. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We'll talk again? 

**Josh4303:** Unless there's some way I can get out if it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sorry. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That's not likely to happen for a good long time. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Till next time, then? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, okay.


	4. Nasty Turn, A 4

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** Hey. 

**DMWH1931:** There you are. 

**DMWH1931:** Just as promised. 

**Josh4303:** Of course. 

**Josh4303:** Why, what did you expect? 

**DMWH1931:** Honestly? 

**Josh4303:** Sure, why not? Seems a good idea to try that for a while. 

**DMWH1931:** Truthfully I didn't think I'd hear from you again. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**DMWH1931:** You're here and that's what matters, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Tell me why? 

**DMWH1931:** Let's not get into it right now. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm just glad you're here. 

**Josh4303:** No, lets do get into it. 

**Josh4303:** I've spent a lifetime skillfully avoiding 'getting into it' when it comes to things like this and I don't want to do that anymore. 

**Josh4303:** Especially with you. 

**Josh4303:** Why did you think you wouldn't hear from me again? 

**Josh4303:** I want to talk about this, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. You were down and needed a friend pretty badly, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** I could see that and I was glad to help. 

**Josh4303:** But you knew better than to expect anything in return? 

**Josh4303:** You figured I wouldn't be back? 

**Josh4303:** That I'd gotten what I needed and that was the end of it? 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't think that. 

**Josh4303:** Sure you do. 

**Josh4303:** Why shouldn't you? 

**Josh4303:** You have every reason to feel that way. 

**Josh4303:** I'm so sorry for all the things I did, or didn't do, that made you lose faith in me. 

**DMWH1931:** I haven't lost faith. 

**Josh4303:** You're one of the few people in my life that really mattered to me and I let you down. 

**DMWH1931:** That's not true. 

**Josh4303:** Yes it is! 

**Josh4303:** Why can't you just say it? 

**Josh4303:** Say it! 

**DMWH1931:** I'm not going to deny losing you hurt - it did - but everything did turn out for the best. 

**Josh4303:** You ended up with a good life. 

**Josh4303:** The professional respect you wanted that I never gave, a husband, and a child. 

**Josh4303:** Sure, the fact that it turned out so well made it easy for me to live with the guilt of knowing how I'd let you down. 

**Josh4303:** But it never changed the fact that I did. 

**Josh4303:** Can you forgive me? 

**DMWH1931:** What's done is done, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I won't ever let you down again. 

**DMWH1931:** I know. 

**DMWH1931:** I believe you. 

**DMWH1931:** Can we just leave it at that? 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe, start this conversation over? 

**Josh4303:** Over? 

**Josh4303:** How? 

**DMWH1931:** You thoughtfully asking how my weekend was would be a good start. 

**Josh4303:** Converse like normal people do? 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah! I know it's a stretch, but do your best  <g>

**Josh4303:** Okay. 

**Josh4303:** So, how was your weekend? 

**DMWH1931:** My weekend was nice. 

**Josh4303:** Glad you had a nice time. 

**DMWH1931:** You're pretty good at this when you give it a try :) 

**DMWH1931:** The campus is beautiful, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** It's a nice time of year to visit. 

**DMWH1931:** Sometimes when I'm there I think of what it must have been like for you being there as a young man. 

**DMWH1931:** I mean I've been to college and everything... 

**Josh4303:** Several in fact  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Yeah :) 

**DMWH1931:** But Yale's different. 

**DMWH1931:** There's something special about it. 

**DMWH1931:** I can never put my finger on just what it is, but there's something there. 

**Josh4303:** It's a unique mixture of arrogance and Ivy league BS. :) 

**DMWH1931:** Is that what it is?  <g>

**Josh4303:** You have to have been on the inside to really pick up on that mystique. 

**DMWH1931:** I see. 

**Josh4303:** I meant to ask you, why Yale? 

**DMWH1931:** Why John chose Yale for law school? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** Because of you. 

**Josh4303:** Me? 

**Josh4303:** Why me? 

**DMWH1931:** John looks up to you, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Again, why me? 

**DMWH1931:** He grew up around politics. 

**DMWH1931:** He spent his childhood with the Beltway's movers and shakers. 

**DMWH1931:** As soon as he was old enough to think about what he wanted to do with his life he knew he wanted to a part of all that. 

**DMWH1931:** Like you, Will, and so many others he knew, he never fancied running for office, and decided he wanted to be 'the guy behind the guy'. 

**Josh4303:** That guy, huh? 

**DMWH1931:** And Josh, whatever you may think or feel about your life, if being 'that guy' is what a young man aspires to you make an excellent role model. 

**Josh4303:** If you say so. 

**DMWH1931:** I do. 

**DMWH1931:** John is at Yale because of you, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** And I have no clue how to feel about that. 

**Josh4303:** Did Will know this? 

**DMWH1931:** That John held you up as the standard? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** Of course he did. 

**DMWH1931:** The two of them went head to head over it more than a few times. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**DMWH1931:** Just typical father son stuff. 

**Josh4303:** Typical? 

**DMWH1931:** Occasionally John would give Will a hard time about all that you'd accomplished and how he could have done the same if he'd only tried. 

**Josh4303:** Tell me he didn't do that. 

**Josh4303:** Why would he do that to his father? 

**DMWH1931:** Why? 

**DMWH1931:** Because he was being rebellious? Spreading his wings? Becoming a man? 

**DMWH1931:** It's what sons do! 

**DMWH1931:** Are you trying to tell me there wasn't a time when your father, who I'm guessing assumed you'd finish school and practice law just like he did, wasn't disappointed that you chose politics? 

**DMWH1931:** That you never argued because he wasn't sure you were making the right choices? 

**Josh4303:** No, I'm not saying that. 

**Josh4303:** We had our moments. 

**DMWH1931:** Of course you did, but you stood your ground and chose your own path. 

**DMWH1931:** This was no different. 

**Josh4303:** I just wish it hadn't been me. 

**DMWH1931:** Why not you? 

**Josh4303:** If John had known me before, he'd have seen I was nothing to be admired. 

**DMWH1931:** I disagree. You are someone to be admired! 

**Josh4303:** That's one woman's opinion and an unjustifiably biased one at that. 

**DMWH1931:** Me biased where you're concerned? 

**Josh4303:** You've been known to be. 

**DMWH1931:** Some things never change. 

**Josh4303:** While so many others do. 

**DMWH1931:** True. 

**DMWH1931:** Before what, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** What, what? 

**DMWH1931:** You said if he'd known you 'before'? 

**Josh4303:** Right 

**Josh4303:** I meant if he'd known me before choosing Yale he'd likely be going to school out west somewhere <g>

**DMWH1931:** Right. :) 

**DMWH1931:** Since you brought up meeting. 

**DMWH1931:** I think you should meet John. 

**Josh4303:** I'd like to do that someday. 

**DMWH1931:** Good because that someday is two weeks from now. 

**DMWH1931:** John is coming to town to celebrate a friends graduation and while he's here I'd like the three of us to have dinner. 

**Josh4303:** That's a lot quicker than someday! 

**Josh4303:** I don't think that's a good idea. 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah, well, I think it is a good idea and since you are following my lead I want you to give it a chance. 

**Josh4303:** Donna, I haven't really seen you for over 20 years. 

**Josh4303:** I doubt I'm ready for the first time I do to be sitting down to dinner with your son. 

**DMWH1931:** That's a valid point. 

**DMWH1931:** And the perfect excuse for you to meet me for lunch this Saturday afternoon. 

**Josh4303:** It is? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, it certainly is. 

**Josh4303:** Why is that? 

**DMWH1931:** First off it gives us the chance to see one another before you meet John. 

**Josh4303:** Secondly? I assume you have a list? 

**Josh4303:** You liked lists  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Secondly, you've owed me a lunch and a good long talk for many years. 

**Josh4303:** That's true. 

**DMWH1931:** It is, and you're not getting out of it this time. 

**DMWH1931:** You're not even gonna try! 

**Josh4303:** In that case, I guess I'm taking you to lunch Sat. 

**DMWH1931:** Good! 

**DMWH1931:** I'll look forward to seeing you. 

**Josh4303:** I will too. 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, night. 


	5. Nasty Turn, A 5

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you looking forward to our cozy little family dinner? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Should make for an interesting evening. 

**Josh4303:** For the record, I was against doing this. 

**Josh4303:** Forget was! 

**Josh4303:** I am STILL against it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Are you serious? 

**Josh4303:** It's a bad idea, that's why! 

**Josh4303:** How do we not tell her? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Tell her we know? 

**Josh4303:** I don't want to lie. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're uncomfortable keeping something from her? 

**Josh4303:** I am. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Like she's done to both of us for over twenty years? 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not telling us? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Keeping her secret? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It must have required a good share of lying along the way. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Makes our little secret pale by comparison don't you think? 

**Josh4303:** Look, I see what you're saying but it doesn't make this easier for me. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sorry. 

**Josh4303:** I don't know if I can do it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You see what I'm saying? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're sorry? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What the hell is wrong with you! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know about you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You never married or had other children. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The little bit of family you did have died a long time ago. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You've got nothing! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And she never bothered to tell you that you'd fathered a child. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** By the looks of things she had no intention of EVER telling you I existed. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How can you not be angry with her? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't understand that. 

**Josh4303:** I am angry. 

**Josh4303:** I'm hurt and I'm angry. 

**Josh4303:** By the sound of things, so are you. 

**Josh4303:** That's exactly what makes this little get together a disaster in the making. 

**Josh4303:** Do you understand that? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I guess. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Listen, it very well may be a disaster. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We both know she isn't going to let either one of us get out of it. 

**Josh4303:** I know that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So we'd better find a way to make it work. 

**Josh4303:** How? 

**Josh4303:** I'm open to suggestions. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You agreed to lunch? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, so? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How are you planning on getting through that? 

**Josh4303:** That won't help us. 

**Josh4303:** ' Lunch ' is code. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Code? 

**Josh4303:** It means she wants to hash out some stuff that happened long before you came along. 

**Josh4303:** It won't be pleasant but it will keep all this stuff with you on the back burner long enough for me to get through one lunch. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No help whatsoever! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The three of us spending an evening together is a whole different story than your 'lunch'. 

**Josh4303:** Exactly. 

**Josh4303:** I don't see how we can do it, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** John? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are we bonding? 

**Josh4303:** Not likely. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Kinda seemed that way. 

**Josh4303:** More like forced cooperation prompted by shared desperation. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Ah! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That's definitely not bonding. 

**Josh4303:** It's a start. 

**Josh4303:** Step in the right direction? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe? 

**Josh4303:** In that spirit why don't you tell me what you think we should do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're asking my opinion? 

**Josh4303:** Reluctantly, at the risk of you taking my head off, yes, I guess I am. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Well, we could say nothing? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Completely silent meal. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Just you, me, and the puppetmaster  <g>

**Josh4303:** Puppetmaster? 

**Josh4303:** Not funny or helpful. 

**Josh4303:** You got anything other than sarcasm to offer? . 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How about we just stick to professional stuff and steer clear of anything personal like it's the plague. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** From what I gather, that was your game plan for handling relationships all along so it should work like a charm for you. 

**Josh4303:** Back to attacks? 

**Josh4303:** One step forward and two back! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sorry. What can I say, I guess I'm not quite ready to give up my Josh Lyman voodoo doll. 

**Josh4303:** Apparently not. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I haven't mastered controlling my emotions the way you have just yet. 

**Josh4303:** Don't! 

**Josh4303:** You have anything constructive to say? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You don't find arguing constructive? 

**Josh4303:** It's not. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I disagree. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It beats the hell out of not saying a word like she's done all these years. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We've got a lot of water to get under the bridge and I'd personally prefer a swift current. 

**Josh4303:** You mean a flood! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sort of.  <g> But we can get into that some other time. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** For now we stick to the problem at hand? 

**Josh4303:** Okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I meant it when I said we should stick to professional stuff. 

**Josh4303:** You were just a smart ass about saying it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Apple... Tree... 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Just because I was being an ass when I said it doesn't mean I wasn't right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You should understand that, you made a career out of that sort of thing. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She has no idea we know. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She's bringing us together because she knows the work you did is interesting to me in the face of the career choices I'm about to make. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why don't we just let things go the way she thinks they're supposed to? 

**Josh4303:** Play along? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It will keep us away from the stuff neither one of us wants to get into in a public place. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Unless you've got something else? 

**Josh4303:** You think I'd be turning to you, enduring the additional abuse, if I had anything at all? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Good point. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It is a plan. 

**Josh4303:** And the only one we've got. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** It'll have to do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** See you at dinner then? 

**Josh4303:** I guess so.


	6. Nasty Turn, A 6

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

_Saturday evening following their cozy little family dinner Friday night._

**JBDCYaleLW:** Ask her. 

**Josh4303:** Ask her? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Ask her if I'm your son! 

**Josh4303:** Right now? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes, now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** This is your chance. 

**Josh4303:** Tonight? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The best one you're going to get. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She was nervous at dinner last night. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Acting jumpy and strange. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Was she like that when you went to lunch last week? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'll bet she wasn't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Must have been a lot easier to look you in the eye when you weren't sitting right next to the biggest lie she'd ever told. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She must have been feeling pretty guilty. 

**Josh4303:** Hard to say. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Listen, I'm going out tonight. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'll be gone in less than an hour and out most of the night. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** After last night you have the perfect opportunity to come over here and confront her. 

**Josh4303:** I don't know. 

**Josh4303:** Why now? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Her behavior coupled with a few fairly obvious inherited traits between the two of us, (I'm none to happy with the prospect of sharing your hairline by the way) , gives you plenty of reason to question her. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No maybe - it does! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You must want answers? 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Then you should do this. 

**Josh4303:** I'm thinking about it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You are? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** GOOD! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You should be. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Think it over because when you do you'll see I'm right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You'll do this and she'll be the one answering the tough questions for a change. 

**Josh4303:** I'd welcome that change. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I bet you would. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I need to get ready to go out. 

**Josh4303:** Right. 

**Josh4303:** You guys take it easy tonight. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Easy? 

**Josh4303:** Let's not make up for lost father/son time by my having to post bail for you in the middle of the night. 

**Josh4303:** Or worse yet, end up having this conversation with your mother at a hospital because you guys had too much to drink, and being indestructible, decided to drive anyway. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Don't worry. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I appreciate the concern but to be honest I'm not much of a drinker. 

**Josh4303:** Neither was I. 

**Josh4303:** But you've got a lot on your mind and might go too far without realizing it. 

**Josh4303:** Just be careful. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you going to go to her? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know yet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Listen, I know you don't owe me anything. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But if you do... 

**Josh4303:** Something you want to know? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah 

**JBDCYaleLW:** My dad. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** By 'dad' I mean Will Bailey. 

**Josh4303:** I know that. You don't need to explain that to me, John. 

**Josh4303:** About your dad? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I need to know if he knew about you. 

**Josh4303:** You said some things to him you wish you hadn't? 

**Josh4303:** Things that seem much worse now that he's gone and you'll never have the chance to take them back. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How did you know? 

**Josh4303:** Simple, I was your age once. 

**Josh4303:** I raged against my father just like most sons do. 

**Josh4303:** I said plenty of things I wished I could take back after he was gone. 

**Josh4303:** I had a lot more years to make it right and still end up with regrets. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Imagine how you'd have felt if you'd have found out he wasn't really your father. 

**Josh4303:** Will was your father. 

**Josh4303:** He knew you didn't mean the things you said just to piss him off. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't know about that. 

**Josh4303:** Our limited, often sadly hostile, exchanges aside, I can tell he did a good job raising you, John. 

**Josh4303:** Underneath all this crap, which is none of your doing, I can see you're a good kid. 

**Josh4303:** He knew you didn't mean it. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure he was very proud of you. 

**Josh4303:** Try not to forget that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I hope you're right. 

**Josh4303:** I am  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thanks! 

**Josh4303:** For what? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** For being nice when you don't have to. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've given you plenty of reason not to. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** For not telling me to go Hell. Which you'd be justified in doing. 

**Josh4303:** I wouldn't do that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No? 

**Josh4303:** Okay I might  <g>

**Josh4303:** But if I did I wouldn't mean it. 

**Josh4303:** You understand that? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Like me with my dad? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, a lot like that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Like some of the things you and mom are probably gonna say to each other? 

**Josh4303:** OH YEAH! 

**Josh4303:** Definitely like that. 

**Josh4303:** I'll get your answer, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're gonna do it then? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** She's there? 

**Josh4303:** She's not getting ready to or already gone to bed? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No, she's here. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can here her pacing around downstairs. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** When she does stop she starts flipping through the TV channels for a while, stops, and then starts wandering the house again. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not like her. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She's nervous. 

**Josh4303:** Sounds like the time is right. 

**Josh4303:** You have a good time and try not to think about all this tonight. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But not too good a time?  <g>

**Josh4303:** Right! 

**Josh4303:** It'll all work out fine. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Right!  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** Good luck. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks, I'm gonna need it. 


	7. Nasty Turn, A 7

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**DMWH1931:** You can't just walk out in the middle of our conversation like that, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I can and I did. 

**Josh4303:** How could you do this to me? 

**DMWH1931:** Please come back. 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** Then let me come to you. 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** DON'T! 

**DMWH1931:** We need to talk! 

**Josh4303:** You're damn right we do! 

**Josh4303:** We can do it here. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't want to do it like this. 

**Josh4303:** I don't care what you want. 

**Josh4303:** It's the way it's going to have to be since I can't stand to look at you right now. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't say that. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** You knew what this would do to me. 

**Josh4303:** What the hell did you think would happen when I found out? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe you didn't think about it? 

**Josh4303:** And why should you have thought about it if you had no intention of ever telling me! 

**DMWH1931:** I'm so sorry. 

**Josh4303:** Don't say that. 

**Josh4303:** I don't want to hear you're sorry. 

**Josh4303:** Just don't! 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** What do you want me to say? 

**Josh4303:** I don't think there's anything you can say. 

**DMWH1931:** Tell me what you want? 

**Josh4303:** Want? 

**DMWH1931:** Me to say or do? 

**DMWH1931:** Just say something, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Anything. 

**Josh4303:** I want answers. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll tell you anything. 

**Josh4303:** Good! 

**DMWH1931:** What do you want to know? 

**Josh4303:** Start with when. 

**DMWH1931:** When? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, when! 

**Josh4303:** When did you find out you were pregnant? 

**DMWH1931:** A week. Maybe ten days before you left. 

**Josh4303:** You knew you were pregnant when we ended things? 

**DMWH1931:** Not we. 

**DMWH1931:** You ended it, Josh, not me. 

**Josh4303:** Whatever. It ended. 

**Josh4303:** I'm done taking blame, Donna. 

**Josh4303:** Why didn't you tell me? 

**DMWH1931:** Would you have stayed? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** I would have. 

**Josh4303:** If you'd have known me at all you would have known I would. 

**DMWH1931:** I did know you. 

**DMWH1931:** I figured you would stay. 

**DMWH1931:** That's why I didn't tell you that night. 

**Josh4303:** Because I would have stayed? 

**DMWH1931:** I couldn't stand the thought of holding on to you that way. 

**DMWH1931:** If I didn't mean enough to you to even try to make it work, using John to keep you was the wrong thing to do. 

**DMWH1931:** There are a million bad movies and cheesy novels with that same story and it always ends badly. 

**DMWH1931:** For everyone. 

**DMWH1931:** I couldn't do it. 

**Josh4303:** And that's how you justified keeping my son from me for all these years. 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**DMWH1931:** That's how I justified it at that moment. 

**DMWH1931:** I had plenty of excuses over the years. 

**Josh4303:** That's just GREAT! 

**DMWH1931:** Great? 

**Josh4303:** That you had plenty of excuses. 

**Josh4303:** It's good to know you had to work hard to screw me like this. 

**Josh4303:** I'd like to think it took some effort. 

**Josh4303:** Did you have a list of ways to make the unthinkable seem reasonable? 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**Josh4303:** Sure you did. 

**Josh4303:** Must have been one hell of a list. 

**Josh4303:** Let me see here. 

**Josh4303:** For my own good had to be on the list? 

**Josh4303:** After all what would something like this do to the career you knew was so important to me. 

**Josh4303:** That excuse must have come in pretty handy? 

**Josh4303:** A scandal? 

**Josh4303:** An oldie but a goodie. 

**Josh4303:** You wouldn't want to bring shame or distraction to an administration you worked so hard to put in place now would you? 

**Josh4303:** That one's gotta be right up there at the top too. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** You had only noble intentions, right? 

**DMWH1931:** Please stop. 

**Josh4303:** You couldn't have done this to me otherwise. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Of course no one is completely selfless. 

**Josh4303:** Some of those reasons probably weren't exclusively for my own good? 

**Josh4303:** You're as human as the next person. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure there were times that you were angry enough with me for leaving to make it all seem logical? 

**Josh4303:** That I was getting what I asked for? 

**Josh4303:** What I deserved? 

**DMWH1931:** Stop it! 

**Josh4303:** Well? 

**Josh4303:** Sometimes you were just plain old angry? 

**Josh4303:** Doing whatever it took to hurt me back? 

**Josh4303:** Am I right about that excuse? 

**Josh4303:** Am I, Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** Sometimes. 

**Josh4303:** Right about all of them? 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Answer me! 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, about all of them, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** So, tell me more. 

**DMWH1931:** More? 

**Josh4303:** Keep going. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe you'll eventually get to one that makes sense. 

**Josh4303:** I need to believe there is an excuse somewhere in that repertoire of yours that makes this understandable. 

**Josh4303:** Because so far it's a bunch of bullshit that justifies nothing. 

**Josh4303:** Give me a real reason! 

**DMWH1931:** I don't have one. 

**Josh4303:** You don't have one? 

**DMWH1931:** That's the last and worst excuse of them all. 

**DMWH1931:** I've wanted to tell you for so long. 

**DMWH1931:** But all the excuses ran out a long time ago and I knew there was nothing that could explain what I'd done. 

**Josh4303:** You won't get any argument on that. 

**DMWH1931:** There is NO excuse for what I did to you, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Knowing the truth but having no idea how I could ever tell you it is what kept me silent for a long time. 

**Josh4303:** Your excuse is, you knew there was no excuse? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** That's no excuse. 

**Josh4303:** It's not even reasonable, Donna 

**DMWH1931:** I know. 

**DMWH1931:** It's the truth just the same. 

**DMWH1931:** You've got to believe that. 

**Josh4303:** It doesn't explain anything... 

**Josh4303:** But it's probably the most honest thing you could say right now. 

**DMWH1931:** As stupid and ridiculous as it may be, it IS the truth. 

**Josh4303:** At least it's not more lies. 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't want to be anything but completely honest with you now. 

**Josh4303:** Better late than never? 

**DMWH1931:** I mean it. 

**Josh4303:** Okay. If you are so eager to be honest why don't you tell me about Will. 

**DMWH1931:** Will? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. How did he come into this? 

**Josh4303:** Were you sleeping with him during Russell's campaign? 

**DMWH1931:** No! 

**Josh4303:** Or maybe you just fell into bed with the nearest guy around so you could pass my son off as someone else's child? 

**DMWH1931:** I didn't fall into anyone's bed. 

**DMWH1931:** I didn't have to. 

**DMWH1931:** Will knew, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** He knew? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** That John was my son? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** When? 

**DMWH1931:** From the start. 

**Josh4303:** He knew the whole time! 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** Unfuckingbelievable! 

**DMWH1931:** Josh, let me explain? 

**DMWH1931:** Please. 

**Josh4303:** Oh, believe me, I do want to hear this! 

**Josh4303:** But not now. 

**Josh4303:** I've had all I can take for one night. 

**DMWH1931:** Tomorrow? 

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** I need a few days away from you. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I understand. 

**DMWH1931:** We can talk more in a couple days? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** In a couple days? 

**DMWH1931:** Okay? 

**DMWH1931:** Are you there? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 


	8. Nasty Turn, A 8

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** Back at school? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Couple hours now. 

**Josh4303:** I talked to your mom last night. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I could tell. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She was pretty upset this morning. 

**Josh4303:** She talk to you about it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I asked her if anything was wrong. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She claimed she wasn't feeling well. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Allergies, coming down with a cold, whatever it took to explain away the red eyes from crying. 

**Josh4303:** Crying? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What did you think would happen? 

**Josh4303:** I didn't. 

**Josh4303:** I was focused on twenty years of her lies and how it impacted my life. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe that's selfish but I'm willing to live with it if it is. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You have every reason to be angry with her. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you! 

**Josh4303:** I AM angry with her and I intend to stay that way. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can see that. 

**Josh4303:** You seemed pretty angry too when you were pushing me to confront her just yesterday. 

**Josh4303:** Change of heart? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No I still am angry. I just gave it some thought on the way back. 

**Josh4303:** Some thought? 

**Josh4303:** A couple hours on plane and all is forgiven? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No, but it is better. 

**Josh4303:** I should get a plane ticket. 

**Josh4303:** London? 

**Josh4303:** How about New Zealand? That's a nice long flight. 

**Josh4303:** I'm going to need a hell of a lot more than two hours to reach all is forgiven. 

**Josh4303:** Think it'll work for me? 

**Josh4303:** I'm willing to go the distance if I can reach this state of blissful forgiveness you've got going. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Would you calm down. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I never said all was forgiven. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's not. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's just that I thought about it and it hit me that I've never known my mom to be intentionally hurtful to anyone. 

**Josh4303:** Until now. 

**Josh4303:** There's a first time for everything. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe she stuck it to me so good all those years ago that there was nothing but kindness and understanding left for everyone else. 

**Josh4303:** You think that's it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No, it's not. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm curious. 

**Josh4303:** About? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do you think she set out to do this? 

**Josh4303:** Could be. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Really? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You think as a girl growing up her dreams of the future were anything like this? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Bullshit! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You do not! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** As pissed off as you may be I know you know her better than that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** This wasn't something she set out to do. 

**Josh4303:** That's your opinion. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** From the day she met you right on through all your years together I'm sure she never imagined things could ever go this badly. 

**Josh4303:** You don't know that. 

**Josh4303:** You didn't even know about me until a couple weeks ago so how can you think you know that for sure. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Because I know how she felt about you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Probably still does. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She use to talk about you all the time you know. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** When I was younger I thought you were this really cool friend of hers. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That she'd had this amazing opportunity to work with you and President Bartlet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** As I got older I saw what it really was. 

**Josh4303:** What you 'think' it really was! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Think? 

**Josh4303:** Yes, think. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If it was just 'think' how did you manage to get her pregnant? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Well? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know we missed out on the father/son birds and bees talk but I can assure I have all the details and my existence takes 'think' out of the equation. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It was what it was. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You can deny it all you like but that won't change how she felt about you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Or how you felt about her. 

**Josh4303:** That was a long time ago. 

**Josh4303:** And she changed everything. 

**Josh4303:** It's the way she wanted it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Right. After years of wanting and waiting to be with you, this is exactly what she had in mind? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You believe that? 

**Josh4303:** I couldn't say what she had in mind. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes you could. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You don't believe she intended to do this, do you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Come on, give me an honest answer for a change! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Well, do you! 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She screwed up. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** BADLY! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Time passed, she kept it to herself, dug her hole deeper until she couldn't see a way out. 

**Josh4303:** Buried her head in the sand? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You have every right to be angry. 

**Josh4303:** Thanks, AGAIN! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But whatever you do, don't kid yourself into believing this is what she had planned. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Or the way she wanted it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What she probably wanted most was for the three of us to be together. 

**Josh4303:** Which could have been arranged. If she'd thought enough of me to talk to me about it. 

**Josh4303:** But she didn't, did she? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's not an excuse. 

**Josh4303:** No, it's not. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's just that all of these things remind me that she was never a bad person. . 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And I think you know that. 

**Josh4303:** Good people sometimes do bad things? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sometimes really bad things. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You know that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** From your work, if nothing else, you know that's sometimes the ugly truth. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Can't you see that now? 

**Josh4303:** No, I can't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe you could if you tried. 

**Josh4303:** I don't think so. 

**Josh4303:** I'm not as rational and understanding as you at the moment. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I noticed. 

**Josh4303:** Your attempt to soften my stance at this point isn't likely to change my mind either. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I wasn't trying to change your mind. 

**Josh4303:** Sure you were. 

**Josh4303:** Just like she would do. 

**Josh4303:** You sound just like her. 

**Josh4303:** I guess at the very least it's nice to see a bit of your mom in you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How so? 

**Josh4303:** You've got a nasty little streak of compassion hidden in there, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Occasionally. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Didn't mean to let it slip out around you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'll have to work harder, follow your lead, and keep that trait under wraps. 

**Josh4303:** Don't. 

**Josh4303:** A little compassion is a good thing. 

**Josh4303:** Something I often lacked when your mother wasn't around. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Something you were lacking last night I'll bet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Understandably so, of course. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do I dare ask how it went? 

**Josh4303:** Only if you must. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I have a pretty good idea seeing her so upset and the fact you're still angry at her, but what the hell... 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How was it? 

**Josh4303:** How was it? 

**Josh4303:** It was predictable. 

**Josh4303:** Unpleasant. 

**Josh4303:** Frequently, downright nasty. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Did you accomplish anything? 

**Josh4303:** I got some answers. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That's good? 

**Josh4303:** Not so much good, but it was what I set out to do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She told you what you wanted to know then? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, some of it. 

**Josh4303:** Listen, I asked her about your dad but I don't have anything for you yet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She wouldn't talk about it? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** She didn't get a chance to talk about it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** I walked out. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You walked out on her? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Twice actually. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Twice? 

**Josh4303:** Once from the house. 

**Josh4303:** Then later I bolted from a similar conversation online. 

**Josh4303:** I didn't get a chance to find out what you needed to know. 

**Josh4303:** It'll be the first thing we get into the next time I talk to her. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Tonight? 

**Josh4303:** Not tonight. 

**Josh4303:** I told her I needed a couple days. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You were angry. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can understand that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do you think she's okay? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, she's okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't know? 

**Josh4303:** She's okay! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How can you be so sure? 

**Josh4303:** Trust me, she is. 

**Josh4303:** She's tried to call me three times today. 

**Josh4303:** If she can dial a phone and be willing to argue with me if I happened to answer I think you can be safely assured she's basically okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know you don't care, but I still worry about her. 

**Josh4303:** I understand you're worried. 

**Josh4303:** I'm not going to let anything happen to her, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Your assurances aren't really much of a comfort at the moment. 

**Josh4303:** Understandable, but I mean it just the same. 

**Josh4303:** Okay? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thanks. 

**Josh4303:** You know if you told her you know about me you could talk to her about all this yourself. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I realize that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm not ready. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't know if I ever will be. 

**Josh4303:** You will. 

**Josh4303:** In the meantime it might be easier on both of you if you give her some space. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe. 

**Josh4303:** Do you still have the business card I gave you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I meant to ask you about that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do you actually do any real consulting work of any kind? 

**Josh4303:** No  <g>

**Josh4303:** That's just what old men like me say we do when we're old enough to retire but have nothing to do once we get there. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I thought so.  <g>

**Josh4303:** My cell number is on the card. 

**Josh4303:** Don't hesitate to call me if there's something you need and you don't feel like you can call your mom. 

**Josh4303:** Okay? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thank you. 

**Josh4303:** If I don't hear from you before, I'll make a point to talk to your mom about your dad and get back to you in the next couple days. 

**Josh4303:** I know how important this is to you. 

**Josh4303:** I'll get it done. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I appreciate that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Take care. 

**Josh4303:** I will. 

**Josh4303:** You too, John.


	9. Nasty Turn, A 9

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** Tell me about Will? 

**DMWH1931:** You're talking to me again? 

**Josh4303:** I'm willing to listen. 

**Josh4303:** Will? 

**Josh4303:** Start talking. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I was pregnant and wanted to keep the baby. 

**Josh4303:** You considered doing otherwise? 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Did you consider otherwise? 

**DMWH1931:** Not really. 

**DMWH1931:** I wanted the baby. 

**DMWH1931:** I wanted you and the baby, Josh, but since I knew I couldn't have that I had to do something to be able to keep the baby. 

**DMWH1931:** I didn't know what to do. 

**Josh4303:** So Will stepped in, asked you to marry him, and agreed to raise my son. 

**Josh4303:** Problem solved! 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**DMWH1931:** It wasn't like that. 

**Josh4303:** It's the way it looks to me. 

**DMWH1931:** Well, it wasn't. 

**DMWH1931:** I thought you were willing to listen. 

**Josh4303:** Right. 

**Josh4303:** By all means, go ahead. 

**DMWH1931:** Will didn't come to me. 

**DMWH1931:** I went to him. 

**Josh4303:** Why Will? 

**DMWH1931:** He was the only one I thought might listen without going straight to you. 

**Josh4303:** And God forbid you confide in someone who might actually do the right thing and tell me what I had every right to know. 

**Josh4303:** That would have made too much sense. 

**Josh4303:** So it was the other way around, you asked him to marry you? 

**DMWH1931:** No I just needed someone to talk to about it. 

**Josh4303:** And you, of course, overlooked me as the obvious someone. 

**DMWH1931:** Do you want to hear this or not. 

**Josh4303:** I do. 

**Josh4303:** Please tell me how you get from needing to talk to someone to marrying Will Bailey. 

**Josh4303:** I'm all ears, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm trying to tell you. 

**DMWH1931:** If you'll let me finish. 

**Josh4303:** Go for it. 

**DMWH1931:** I knew if I was suddenly pregnant and alone everyone would have assumed the baby was yours. 

**Josh4303:** And they would have been right! 

**Josh4303:** You should have told me Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** Or he should have. 

**DMWH1931:** He wanted me to tell you. 

**Josh4303:** Sure he did. 

**DMWH1931:** He pushed me to talk to you but I'd made my decision. 

**Josh4303:** You decided wrong. 

**Josh4303:** And he was an ass for letting you do it. 

**DMWH1931:** Let me? 

**DMWH1931:** No one let me. 

**DMWH1931:** I realize this is a concept you've never been able to get your head around, but I've always been capable of making my own decisions. 

**DMWH1931:** Everybody makes choices that go wrong. Choices that sometimes have painful consequences. Doesn't stop them, or me, from making them. 

**DMWH1931:** Will didn't let me do anything. 

**DMWH1931:** He respected that I'd made up my mind, there was nothing he could do to change it so he was willing to do anything he could to help. 

**Josh4303:** You think so? 

**DMWH1931:** I know so. 

**Josh4303:** Did it ever occur to you that he just let you think that because he had a thing for you? 

**DMWH1931:** He didn't have a thing for me. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, right. 

**DMWH1931:** He did know that it would look like he had but it would work to our advantage and make it believable. 

**Josh4303:** Believable? 

**DMWH1931:** Marrying him. 

**DMWH1931:** He agreed that if there was no one else in the picture everyone would assume the baby was yours. 

**Josh4303:** A correct assumption, AGAIN! 

**DMWH1931:** That if I was dead set against telling you... 

**DMWH1931:** Which I was. 

**DMWH1931:** There would have to be someone else. 

**Josh4303:** Which he selflessly offered to be. 

**DMWH1931:** He was right when he said that pointing a finger wasn't going to work. 

**DMWH1931:** I had to marry him to make it believable. 

**Josh4303:** I knew you could be gullible but this is beyond belief. 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** Because you can't see what it was - that he really did have a thing for you. 

**DMWH1931:** That wasn't how it was. 

**DMWH1931:** If his motive was selfish it was about you and not me. 

**Josh4303:** Me? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes you. 

**DMWH1931:** He was still stinging from losing to you in the primaries. 

**Josh4303:** So he stole my family to get even? 

**DMWH1931:** Stinging professionally not personal. 

**Josh4303:** I don't understand. 

**DMWH1931:** I know you don't 

**DMWH1931:** If you let me explain maybe you will. 

**Josh4303:** Explain then. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know if I feel right telling you this without Will being here to defend himself. 

**Josh4303:** I don't care how you feel about it. 

**Josh4303:** He had over twenty years to come clean. 

**Josh4303:** And defend himself. 

**Josh4303:** Right or not, you're gonna have to do the talking for him now. 

**Josh4303:** Professional not personal? 

**Josh4303:** What the hell does that mean? 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** He said a marriage between the two of us would solve my problem and make for great press. 

**Josh4303:** Press? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes 

**Josh4303:** Seriously? 

**DMWH1931:** He said with a new President who was young, energetic, and a devoted family man, they story of two of his staffers falling in love on the campaign trail would play well in the press. 

**Josh4303:** Play well? 

**Josh4303:** You've got to kidding me! 

**Josh4303:** Keep going. 

**Josh4303:** This is riveting. 

**DMWH1931:** We get married, start a family, and the media spins it as a model of hope for the future, right in the Santos administration. 

**Josh4303:** And you bought it. 

**Josh4303:** Why wouldn't you, it worked like a charm. 

**Josh4303:** The media was all over your story. 

**Josh4303:** It was all very touching. 

**DMWH1931:** I can imagine how that made you feel. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sorry. 

**Josh4303:** DAMN! Will was a better strategist then I ever gave him credit for. 

**Josh4303:** It was a brilliant set up. 

**Josh4303:** Certainly upped his stature in the administration. 

**Josh4303:** Brought the two of you front and center in a big hurry. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure that was all part of his plan. 

**Josh4303:** A very good plan at that. 

**Josh4303:** A nice marriage of convenience with the added bonus of making both of you forces to be reckoned with within the party. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**Josh4303:** A regular political power couple? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh! 

**Josh4303:** STUPID! 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** You! 

**Josh4303:** You agreed to build your life on something this stupid! 

**Josh4303:** Even knowing you, and your misguided ways with men, this is beyond belief. 

**DMWH1931:** It wasn't going to be a lifetime. 

**DMWH1931:** It was only going to be for a few years and then we'd get a divorce. 

**DMWH1931:** I agreed to it because it made it possible to have your child. 

**Josh4303:** Without telling me by the way. 

**DMWH1931:** It wasn't going to be permanent. 

**Josh4303:** Not telling me or the marriage. 

**DMWH1931:** Neither. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe you intended to end the marriage but I don't believe you ever intended to tell me about John. 

**DMWH1931:** A few years for looks and then we'd say it didn't work out and remain friends. 

**Josh4303:** But that's not how it went is it? 

**Josh4303:** Is it! 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**Josh4303:** You never divorced. 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** Those few years passed by and even though we discussed it we never did. 

**Josh4303:** Well, if it didn't work on Russell at least it worked on you? 

**DMWH1931:** Russell? 

**DMWH1931:** What are you talking about? 

**Josh4303:** Forget it. 

**DMWH1931:** What did you mean by that, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** It's just something Will said to me when he was trying to get me on board with Russell. 

**DMWH1931:** What did he say? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm telling you the truth, do the same for me? 

**DMWH1931:** Please, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** What did he say? 

**Josh4303:** He told me he knew Russell wasn't the real thing but it didn't matter because we could get him elected and then worry about making him real later. 

**Josh4303:** It didn't work on Russell but by the looks of things it work great on you. 

**DMWH1931:** That's not the same thing. 

**Josh4303:** No? 

**Josh4303:** He got you to marry him and worried about how to make it real later. 

**Josh4303:** Certainly looks the same. 

**Josh4303:** It was a real marriage wasn't it? 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** What gives you the right to ask me that? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe because you were cheating on me with another man! 

**DMWH1931:** You broke if off, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** It can't be cheating if there's no one to cheat on. 

**Josh4303:** Cheating just doesn't involve something physical Donna. 

**Josh4303:** It's also mental and emotional. 

**Josh4303:** You were carrying my child at the time. It doesn't get much more emotional than that. 

**Josh4303:** Was it real? 

**Josh4303:** Answer me! 

**DMWH1931:** It took years but yes it was a real marriage, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Good for you! 

**Josh4303:** Glad you found what you were looking for. 

**DMWH1931:** I'd found that ten years earlier but it was never going to be and I had to let you go. 

**Josh4303:** You were pretty quick with never! 

**DMWH1931:** Quick? 

**DMWH1931:** Hardly quick, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Was I supposed to spend my whole life waiting for the day you'd have time for me? 

**DMWH1931:** Time for John? 

**Josh4303:** NO! 

**Josh4303:** Don't you dare try and use him as an excuse. 

**Josh4303:** If I'd have known about him I'd have done anything for him and you Goddamn know it! 

**Josh4303:** Whatever you think I did or didn't do to you, don't you insinuate that I would have hurt or neglected my son. 

**Josh4303:** My son, Donna. 

**Josh4303:** The one you and Will never gave me a chance to know. 

**DMWH1931:** Leave Will out of it. 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Because the lucky son of a bitch is already dead and doesn't have to deal with what he did? 

**Josh4303:** He got the best of this set up. 

**Josh4303:** I don't care that he's dead. He still has to take some of the blame! 

**DMWH1931:** The best? 

**Josh4303:** Hell yes! 

**Josh4303:** He got you, my son, and then conveniently dies before he has to answer for any of his sins. 

**Josh4303:** Beats the hell out of what I've got going. 

**DMWH1931:** It wasn't the best. 

**Josh4303:** Sure looks that way from where I'm sitting. 

**DMWH1931:** He had a lifetime of living in your shadow, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** No matter how hard he worked you always did him one better. 

**Josh4303:** Professional crap again? 

**Josh4303:** Big deal! Who gives a shit about any of that anyway? 

**DMWH1931:** He did. 

**DMWH1931:** And it wasn't just that. He spent years wondering how fast I'd leave him if you came back. 

**Josh4303:** We both know he had nothing to worry about on that count. 

**DMWH1931:** After Santos left office he asked me about it often. 

**DMWH1931:** He was convinced I'd leave and take John with me if you even looked in my direction. 

**DMWH1931:** If wondering if one day you'd decide to take everything he had is the best, then sure I guess he had it. 

**Josh4303:** Did you love him? 

**DMWH1931:** He was a good father to John. 

**Josh4303:** That's not what I asked you. 

**Josh4303:** Did you love him, Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** He tried so hard to be good to me. 

**Josh4303:** Donna? 

**Josh4303:** Just answer the question. 

**DMWH1931:** Never like you, but yes, I did love him, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** We all win ... we all lose. 

**DMWH1931:** What's that supposed to mean? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** It doesn't matter. 

**Josh4303:** It's too late for all of us. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't say that. 

**Josh4303:** But not for John, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** John? 

**Josh4303:** He's a good kid. 

**Josh4303:** He has a future. 

**DMWH1931:** I know that. 

**Josh4303:** You can't let all of this jeopardize his future, Donna. 

**Josh4303:** You have to tell him the truth yourself. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't know how to. 

**Josh4303:** Find a way. 

**Josh4303:** You can't change what this has done to me, Will, or yourself but you can make sure it doesn't hurt him. 

**Josh4303:** He's the only thing salvageable in this mess and you have to find a way to do it. 

**Josh4303:** It's the only thing that can be made right. 

**Josh4303:** Do you understand that? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** I know you're right. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll do whatever it takes to keep him from being hurt, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** We both will. 

**Josh4303:** I'm going now. 

**DMWH1931:** You're leaving? 

**Josh4303:** I've had all I can take for one night. 

**DMWH1931:** Are you okay? 

**Josh4303:** I have a headache of epic proportions but other than that I'm fine. 

**DMWH1931:** Take something and get some rest, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** I intend to. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll find a way to tell him soon. 

**DMWH1931:** I promise. 

**Josh4303:** Good! 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight, Josh. 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, you too. 


	10. Nasty Turn, A 10

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** Hey. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Hey yourself. 

**Josh4303:** Do you have some free time over the weekend? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not really. 

**Josh4303:** Can you make some? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What's going on? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Did you talk to my mom? 

**Josh4303:** I did. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Did you ask her about my dad? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What did she say? 

**Josh4303:** Can you get free for a couple hours this coming weekend or not? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't know. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How about you tell me why and I'll see what I can do. 

**Josh4303:** I talked to you mother about Will. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Great! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What are you waiting for? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Tell me what she said. 

**Josh4303:** It's a conversation I think we should have face to face, John 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Did she tell you or not? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Just tell me! 

**Josh4303:** Not like this. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No? 

**Josh4303:** Face to face. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You still want to know who told me you were my father? 

**Josh4303:** Of course. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Well then? 

**Josh4303:** Are you trying to blackmail me into telling you what you want to know? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I was thinking more along the lines of an exchange of information. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But you can call it whatever you like. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Tell me what I want to know and I'll tell you who. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** A simple yes or no. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Did my dad know about you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Come on, you know you want to know who just as badly as I want to hear this. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Tell me and I will tell you. 

**Josh4303:** If I answer you now will you agree to sit down and talk about this with me over the weekend? 

**Josh4303:** John? 

**Josh4303:** Will you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I will. 

**Josh4303:** You'll make the time? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You have my word. 

**Josh4303:** And I will hold you to it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know that you will. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'd expect no less. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Now tell me, he knew didn't he? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** He did. 

**Josh4303:** You do realize there is much more to that than a simple yes or no. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm sure there is. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And we'll talk about it. 

**Josh4303:** This weekend? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I gave you my word and I won't go back on it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I appreciate you giving me a straight answer. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I guess I owe you one in return. 

**Josh4303:** Yes, you do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** In that case I have a letter for you from John Hoynes. 

**Josh4303:** Hoynes? 

**Josh4303:** It can't be! 

**Josh4303:** Hoynes died over a month ago. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not quite a month, but yes, he did. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Just before he died he contacted me and asked that I come to see him. 

**Josh4303:** And you went? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If the former Vice President of the United States calls a kid with political aspirations, toiling away at law school, and asks to see him on his death bed, he goes. . 

**Josh4303:** He told you about me? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** He said when the time was right I should tell you it was him. 

**Josh4303:** I'll bet! 

**Josh4303:** What's in the letter? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How should I know, it's sealed. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** He said he was sure he'd pull through and the two of you would have a chance to have it out. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But if things went the other way I should give you the letter. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** He died three days later. 

**Josh4303:** You'll bring the letter? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** When we meet? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** When? 

**Josh4303:** Saturday? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What time? 

**Josh4303:** Tell me what works for you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't know? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** About 4:00, I guess. 

**Josh4303:** That's fine. 

**Josh4303:** I'll call you when I get to town and you can tell me where. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, okay. 

**Josh4303:** Saturday? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Don't forget the letter, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I won't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I guess I'll see you then? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you there? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mr. Lyman? 


	11. Nasty Turn, A 11

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

_The Tuesday evening following Josh and John's scheduled meeting on Saturday._

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mom? 

**DMWH1931:** John! 

**DMWH1931:** I was just thinking of you. 

**DMWH1931:** I just came in the door a little while ago but I was planning on calling you real soon. 

**DMWH1931:** Let me get settled and I'll call in a few minutes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I need to talk to you right now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** This is important. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** What is it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** This may seem a little out of left field but I'm worried about Mr. Lyman. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I was supposed to meet him on Saturday but he never showed. 

**DMWH1931:** You were meeting Josh? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** Why? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I promise I'll explain later but for now I need to know if you have any idea where he is. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** He didn't show or call. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've been trying the numbers on the card he gave me but I can't get an answer. 

**DMWH1931:** I know. 

**DMWH1931:** Actually that's the reason I needed to talk to you. 

**DMWH1931:** You and I need to talk about something. 

**DMWH1931:** Let's get off the computer. I need to talk to you, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You are talking to me mom. 

**DMWH1931:** I meant hear your voice! 

**DMWH1931:** I'll call you in a few minutes. 

**DMWH1931:** I need to tell you something. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mom, I already know. 

**DMWH1931:** You know? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** About Mr. Lyman. 

**DMWH1931:** You do? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** You already know? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes! 

**DMWH1931:** Then why are you asking me where he is? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Because I don't know where he is? 

**DMWH1931:** I see. 

**DMWH1931:** What is it that you know, John? 

**DMWH1931:** John? 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know that he's my biological father. 

**DMWH1931:** You do? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've known for weeks mom. 

**DMWH1931:** Weeks? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've known for awhile now. 

**DMWH1931:** I was going to tell you, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know that. 

**DMWH1931:** I wanted to tell you myself. 

**DMWH1931:** I was going to do it tonight. 

**DMWH1931:** You have to believe me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mom, I believe you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We'll talk about this later, I promise, but right now I need to find out what happened to Mr. Lyman. 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** That's what I was going to call you about. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You know what happened? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And that's what you were calling to tell me? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That and not the other thing? 

**DMWH1931:** Both. 

**DMWH1931:** I was going to tell you everything. 

**DMWH1931:** Everything, Honey! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So where is he then? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why didn't he show or call? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why? 

**DMWH1931:** Because he had a stroke. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** When? 

**DMWH1931:** Late Friday night. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Is he okay? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How bad was it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mom? 

**DMWH1931:** It was mild. 

**DMWH1931:** The doctors say he's going to be okay. 

**DMWH1931:** Some time and a little therapy, and he'll be just fine, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Therapy? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** For what? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** God, he's not paralyzed or anything like that is he? 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You said the stroke was mild? 

**DMWH1931:** And it was. 

**DMWH1931:** He has some weakness on his left side. 

**DMWH1931:** Regular exercise and a cane for a few months and he'll be fine. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Oh God! 

**DMWH1931:** John, he's gonna be okay. 

**DMWH1931:** Try not to worry. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Worry? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Of course I'm worried. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I did this to him. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't be silly. 

**DMWH1931:** You didn't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes, I did! 

**DMWH1931:** No one did this to him. 

**DMWH1931:** He's not a young man anymore. 

**DMWH1931:** Things like this happen to men his age and you know that. 

**DMWH1931:** He's had trouble controlling his blood pressure ever since he was shot. 

**DMWH1931:** This had nothing to do with you! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You don't know the whole story. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It has everything to do with me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You just don't know... 

**DMWH1931:** What is it that you think I don't know? 

**DMWH1931:** John? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've been talking to him online for a couple weeks now. 

**DMWH1931:** You have? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** See, you didn't know that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Did you know I'm the one who told him he was my father? 

**DMWH1931:** No 

**DMWH1931:** You didn't tell him, he figured it out. 

**DMWH1931:** He guessed! 

**DMWH1931:** That night we all went to dinner, he figured it out. 

**DMWH1931:** He came over the next night and asked me. I told him the truth then. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No, Mom. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm sure he wanted to hear it from you but the truth is, he already knew. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Because I told him weeks earlier. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So you can see, this IS my fault. 

**DMWH1931:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't even think that! 

**DMWH1931:** If anyone's to blame it's me, John. 

**DMWH1931:** If I'd have told him the truth years ago, none of this would be happening to either of you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But a lot of it is still my doing. 

**DMWH1931:** It's not! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yes it is! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** There are things you don't understand. 

**DMWH1931:** Explain them to me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** Listen John, there's been enough secrets in this to last all of us a lifetime. 

**DMWH1931:** This was all my doing and I take responsibility but don't make things worse by holding back now. 

**DMWH1931:** What is it, John? 

**DMWH1931:** What makes you so certain this is your fault when everything suggests otherwise? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Nothing. 

**DMWH1931:** Please talk to me! 

**DMWH1931:** What is it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I didn't just tell him, Mom. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I was angry and bitter about it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** For weeks I've been talking to him. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Each time I've gone out of my way to be cruel and hateful at every opportunity. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I pushed him to this! 

**DMWH1931:** You didn't. 

**DMWH1931:** Whatever you said to him, he knew you didn't mean it. 

**DMWH1931:** You're going to have to believe that, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** God! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I knew something was wrong. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I knew it! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I could tell. 

**DMWH1931:** How could you tell? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** The last time we talked I told him something. 

**DMWH1931:** What did you tell him? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It doesn't matter, Mom. But it should have had him ranting and raving. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But instead he was calm. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Quiet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not angry. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No smart ass comments. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It wasn't like him. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do you know what I mean? 

**DMWH1931:** I do. 

**DMWH1931:** I can tell you've gotten to know him pretty well. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So you know what I'm saying then. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Hardly a word after I told him about the thing except asking me to meet him Saturday afternoon. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And then this happens a day later. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I should have known! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Damn it! 

**DMWH1931:** It's not your fault. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, right! 

**DMWH1931:** Listen to me! 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe all that happened pushed up the timetable a bit but it didn't cause the stroke. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't believe that. 

**DMWH1931:** You have to; it's the truth. 

**DMWH1931:** His doctor told me he hadn't been taking care of himself like he should have for years now. 

**DMWH1931:** John, he wasn't even taking the medications he needed on a regular basis. 

**DMWH1931:** He did this to himself and he's lucky it wasn't worse. 

**DMWH1931:** All of this may have brought on the stoke sooner but if it did, it probably saved his life. 

**DMWH1931:** He was neglecting his health so much, he was just going to get worse and worse over time. 

**DMWH1931:** If finding out about you DID contribute to his stroke then at least it happened now and not later. 

**DMWH1931:** Later it would likely have been a massive stroke and probably killed him instead. 

**DMWH1931:** In any case, do NOT blame yourself, John. None of this is your fault. 

**DMWH1931:** Please! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Where is he? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Which hospital? 

**DMWH1931:** No hospital anymore. 

**DMWH1931:** They kept him a few days but released him this afternoon. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Where is he then? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** He's not at home. 

**DMWH1931:** No, he's here with me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** There? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** With you? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** They told him he had to either go to rehabilitation or find someone he could stay with who would keep an eye on him a few days. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And he chose you? 

**DMWH1931:** He hates hospitals. 

**DMWH1931:** Really hates hospitals! 

**DMWH1931:** Even so, I'm sure he gave the rehab hospital some serious thought before asking them to call me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But he called you. 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You'll take care of him? 

**DMWH1931:** Of course. 

**DMWH1931:** He will be fine, John. 

**DMWH1931:** The doctor says he'll likely be back home in less than a week as long as he does what he's told. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That's a tall order. 

**DMWH1931:** I know :) 

**DMWH1931:** You really have gotten to know him haven't you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm glad to hear it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm sorry I didn't tell you. 

**DMWH1931:** It's okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I know we all have a lot to deal with and we will deal with it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know, mom. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We will. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Right now you just concentrate on getting him better, okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm not going to let anything happen to him. 

**DMWH1931:** As soon as he's feeling better the three of us will sit down and figure out what comes next. 

**DMWH1931:** I promise you that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Will you tell him you talked to me. 

**DMWH1931:** I will. 

**DMWH1931:** Try not to worry. 

**DMWH1931:** Everything is going to be okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll call tomorrow. 

**DMWH1931:** Keep you posted. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thank you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Night, Mom. 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight sweetheart. 


	12. Nasty Turn, A 12

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** Hey. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Hey yourself. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How are you? 

**Josh4303:** Doing okay. 

**Josh4303:** Ready to go home. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you okay to do this? 

**Josh4303:** To do what? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** This. 

**Josh4303:** Form complete sentences? 

**Josh4303:** Talk? 

**Josh4303:** Think? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Nice to see your personality is intact though. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I meant typing. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Mom said you had some weakness on your left. 

**Josh4303:** True. 

**Josh4303:** Lucky for me I'm right handed. 

**Josh4303:** And a lousy hunt and peck typist to start with. 

**Josh4303:** This is no problem. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can call if it's easier? 

**Josh4303:** No this fine, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's not a problem. 

**Josh4303:** Don't call! 

**Josh4303:** The last thing I need is your mother lurking outside the door listening to every word I say. 

**Josh4303:** I don't see a reason she needs to know we are talking at all let alone listening in. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Something you don't want her to know? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** No real reason other than just to just irritate her I suppose. 

**Josh4303:** I prefer that she wonder what I'm doing when I manage to stop her from hovering for a few minutes. 

**Josh4303:** But that's it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Aren't you using her computer? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Seems like that would enable hovering? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** I made her go get my laptop from my house. 

**Josh4303:** Makes it possible to NOT have her looking over my shoulder all the time and had the added bonus of getting her out of the house for a while. 

**Josh4303:** Which is very good thing for both of us right now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'll bet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How's that going anyway? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you talking about anything? 

**Josh4303:** Talking in general? 

**Josh4303:** Or do you mean 'really talking.' 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Either? 

**Josh4303:** She's done plenty of nagging if that's what you mean. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And how about you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** A little complaining maybe? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe.  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** That doesn't sound good. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure it doesn't but it's an old familiar routine for the two of us. 

**Josh4303:** So it works. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Old routine? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

**Josh4303:** I honestly don't know. 

**Josh4303:** It's been keeping us from getting into anything relevant so far. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That's probably a good thing. 

**Josh4303:** In the long run, probably not, but I'm sure my doctor would agree with you right now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** NOT arguing about a web of lies told by the mother of the son you never knew you had printed in on bold on the discharge papers, maybe? 

**Josh4303:** How should I know? 

**Josh4303:** She took the papers! 

**Josh4303:** She's got this Florence Nightingale thing going on, which I've seen before, but the extra helping of guilt dumped on top makes it a lot more interesting. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Interesting? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you sure you can handle being with her? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It may not be wise for your health. 

**Josh4303:** Don't worry, I've got my cane to keep her at a safe distance if need be.  <g 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That doesn't set my mind at ease. 

**Josh4303:** We're fine. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Silly of me to worry. 

**Josh4303:** Then don't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Right! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Just do what the doctors tell you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay? 

**Josh4303:** Absolutely. 

**Josh4303:** Nothing but! 

**Josh4303:** You have my word.... solemn vow.... and so on ... and so on.  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** Listen, I'd rather you tell me you're following the doctor directions than all this chatter obviously designed to make me feel better about what happened. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Can you do that? 

**Josh4303:** Sure. 

**Josh4303:** I'll can also tell you this wasn't your fault, you know. 

**Josh4303:** None of it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** No, you don't. 

**Josh4303:** You say you know, but you still blame yourself. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not true. 

**Josh4303:** You can't fool me on this. 

**Josh4303:** I've been playing the game you got going on my whole life and I can spot it a mile away. 

**Josh4303:** I know what I'm talking about, don't do that to yourself. 

**Josh4303:** The blame is all mine. 

**Josh4303:** I did this to myself. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Now you're singing mom's song? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe? 

**Josh4303:** But don't you dare tell her that. 

**Josh4303:** Let me guess. 

**Josh4303:** She said I was lucky it wasn't a lot worse. 

**Josh4303:** That I wasn't taking care of myself and it was going to happen sooner or later. 

**Josh4303:** Am I right? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Well she's right. 

**Josh4303:** And whatever you do don't tell her I said that! . 

**Josh4303:** Even if I hate to admit she's right, it is true. 

**Josh4303:** I wasn't doing what I supposed to. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** I didn't have my work anymore, John. 

**Josh4303:** No family to come home to. 

**Josh4303:** I had nothing left. 

**Josh4303:** I just stopped trying. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And caring? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** But I'm going to do better now. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Why now? 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** You're trying to make me say it aren't you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Say it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm not trying anything. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** To be honest I don't believe you'll do any better no matter what you say. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've already lost one father and I'm not remotely interested in going through that again for a man I hardly know who doesn't care. 

**Josh4303:** I do care. 

**Josh4303:** You don't want to believe that, I can understand. 

**Josh4303:** But the fact that I'm staying with your mother, just because the doctor said to, when it's the LAST thing I wanted to do, should prove that I am trying. 

**Josh4303:** I do care and I promise you I'm not going anywhere for a long time. 

**Josh4303:** I've got to stick around to see you finish law school. 

**Josh4303:** Take on the Republicans on the hill. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What makes you so sure I'm not a Republican? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I could be. 

**Josh4303:** Are you trying to kill me! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No.  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** But that would do it, wouldn't it. :) 

**Josh4303:** Yeah! 

**Josh4303:** Quicker than a bullet or any stroke. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thanks. 

**Josh4303:** For? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You know! 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Anything, anytime! 

**Josh4303:** Understand? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** I mean it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Listen, I still have the letter. 

**Josh4303:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** I need to get that from you as soon as possible. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Are you sure that's a good idea? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**Josh4303:** I can assure you, wondering why he did it, and what the hell he has to say for himself is a lot more stressful for me than reading the letter. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That makes sense, I guess. 

**Josh4303:** I need the letter, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can mail it to you. 

**Josh4303:** Good idea. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** To mom's house? 

**Josh4303:** God no! 

**Josh4303:** Send it to my house. 

**Josh4303:** I'll e mail you the address right away. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're not at your house. 

**Josh4303:** Not yet. 

**Josh4303:** I see the doctor again in two days and should be able to go home after that. 

**Josh4303:** Just send it there. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay. 

**Josh4303:** I should go before your mom starts harassing me to take it easy again. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Harassing you to take it easy? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Seriously? 

**Josh4303:** I know :) 

**Josh4303:** What can I tell you, she doesn't see the irony. 

**Josh4303:** Glad to hear you do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She means well. 

**Josh4303:** I know that. 

**Josh4303:** As much as doing what she tells me drives me nuts, I AM taking it easy. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You'll take care? 

**Josh4303:** I am. 

**Josh4303:** And I will. 

**Josh4303:** I promise you that. 

**Josh4303:** Goodnight, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, night.


	13. Nasty Turn, A 13

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

_Days later Josh is allowed to return to his home and finds the letter from John Hoynes waiting when he arrives..._

Josh, 

The fact that you're reading this letter means we'll never have the chance to do this face to face so I'll do the best I can to answer the questions I know you're going to have. 

First off, how did I know John was your son? The real question, Josh, is how did YOU not know? Did you ever look at the boy? Sure he had some of his mother's looks but the few times I saw him as a toddler, I could see the rest was all you. I didn't see him growing up but when I ran into him last year he was the spitting image of you. I don't know, maybe you never did look.

If you really believed she went straight to Will Bailey without blinking an eye after you left, I guess I could see why you wouldn't have wanted to look at him. But if that is true, you are even bigger fool for believing that she ever could have gone straight to him.

You meant everything to that girl almost from the day she met you. And I knew you well enough to see easily what she meant to you. After everything you went through and after all it took to find a way to be together, how you could have believed she really found someone else is beyond me.

I know you're thinking I don't have a leg to stand on criticizing you on how you handled your personal life. I'm not going to argue that point with you. You'd be right. I screwed up my personal life more times that I like to count but at least I took a shot at actually having a personal life.

Which is the bigger sin, Josh? To try and fail or to never try at all for fear of failing? Mull that over once and a while when you're busy condemning my soul to the fiery pits of hell for what I've done to you.

I know you're pissed at me. I'm sure you're mad as hell at her. You have every right on both counts but don't fool yourself into believing that you are without blame in this. You turned your back and walked away because you were afraid of being hurt.

I'm sure you told yourself it was for her own good and you were protecting her from being hurt but it was really all about you protecting you.

You thought you had the answer for both of you and yet here you are all these years later and both of you are hurting more than you ever imagined possible.

Was it worth it? 

It can never be changed so why waste the rest of your life playing the blame game? There is more than enough blame for everyone. Likely enough to see us all well into the grave given the chance. Will Bailey is already gone. I'll likely be dead soon too. 

Your time and hers will come all too soon as well. Don't waste what you have left living in the past, Josh.

Believe me, I know it can never be made right so don't even try. All you can really do is do everything in your power to make sure you're not so bitter that you can't make the most of what you have left. 

Maybe there is nothing left for the two of you but you are his parents and there is so much left for your son, Josh.

Both of you need to put yourselves aside and help him make the best of his life.

Listen or don't.

If history rings true one last time you'll most likely not hear a single word I have to say but you should listen because he is the most important thing you're ever going to do with your life.

You've had your chance and it's time to put it in the past and think about his future.

This brings me to the last question I know you will have. Why did I tell John and not you?

Would you have listened if I had?

Don't lie to me or yourself, Josh. You and I have a long standing pattern of pretending we listen when we actually refuse to hear a word the other has to say. Sadly, usually when it mattered most. 

The decision to tell him didn't happen straight away. I moved my family away from DC, and away from the scandalous spotlights that seemed to shine on me when I was around, and I didn't give you another thought until I met John at Yale. 

I'd been invited to give a lecture about the policies of the DNC, and my role as VP, during the Millennium. He was in the audience; asked me about Bartlet. We met for coffee afterwards.

He's an intelligent young man, he wanted to know about politics - wanted to know all the little details about Bartlet, about his mother, about you. I told him all about you and Donna. How much you loved her even though you never showed it for years. How you got together, why I thought you broke up. 

When the time came to tell him I wanted him to know the truth for HIM. 

Yes, I should have told you but I realized you would never listen to me. I hoped you would listen if it was actually your son telling you that you had a son - not someone who you'd believe was trying to be spiteful in vengeance for things past.

There were years in which I could have told you, Josh. But I wanted to get on with my life, and I didn't want to ruin Donna's marriage. For all I know, she and Will were happy together. It wasn't my place, and I knew you would think it was a childish playground retaliation for all that had happened during and after the campaign. 

But when it comes down to it - I didn't really care.

It's certainly not right, or any excuse, but it is the truth. It was all the usual suspects: ego, pride, and arrogance that conspired to keep my mouth shut when I shouldn't have.

I did try to tell you, Josh, but not at first. Those first few years after I knew John was yours, I was still pissed off with you about Santos. By the time I overcame that staggeringly stupid behavior and tried to talk to you, you wouldn't give me the time of day and I stubbornly let that be the end of it until now. I was wrong and for that I am sorry.

So why now - after all these years - should I care, Josh? 

They say that a dying man either atones for his sins or goes to the grave cursing God, or whatever he believes in. I'm not trying to repent for sins of the past, I am just trying to make peace with my family and friends. Yes, Josh, I consider you a friend. 

I want to clear the air between us. I want you to be happy.

My behavior often to the contrary, you are one of the only men that has always had my respect and admiration and it was a pleasure to have know you.

See you on the other side,

John


	14. Nasty Turn, A 14

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** What do you know about Hoynes? 

**DMWH1931:** John Hoynes? 

**DMWH1931:** I know he died recently. 

**DMWH1931:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Because he was the one who told John I was his father. 

**DMWH1931:** What makes you think that? 

**Josh4303:** I don't think. 

**Josh4303:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** He told John just before he died and left a letter behind for me. 

**Josh4303:** I was supposed to get the letter from John when I went to see him. 

**DMWH1931:** So that's what he told you. 

**Josh4303:** Who told me what? 

**DMWH1931:** John said he should have known something was wrong before the stroke. 

**DMWH1931:** He said that he'd told you something he thought would have you ranting and raving. 

**DMWH1931:** But it didn't. 

**DMWH1931:** It was about Hoynes wasn't it? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** And I don't rant and rave. 

**DMWH1931:** Right! 

**DMWH1931:** Always have and always will. 

**DMWH1931:** He knows you pretty well already, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** But then again John is a lot like you so that makes sense I guess. 

**Josh4303:** Like me? 

**Josh4303:** How could be like me when he's never known me, Donna? 

**DMWH1931:** Because he's your son. 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe the things that make us who we are, are passed on no matter what? 

**Josh4303:** Maybe. 

**DMWH1931:** How did Hoynes know? 

**Josh4303:** What? 

**DMWH1931:** About John. 

**DMWH1931:** How did he know? 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**DMWH1931:** Are you paying attention? 

**DMWH1931:** How did Hoynes know about John? 

**Josh4303:** Oh, that's what I was going to ask you. 

**DMWH1931:** You were? 

**Josh4303:** I got distracted. 

**Josh4303:** Sorry. 

**DMWH1931:** You're asking me about Hoynes? 

**DMWH1931:** What makes you think I know any better than you? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know. 

**Josh4303:** For one thing, they both have the same first name... 

**DMWH1931:** Excuse me! 

**DMWH1931:** What are you insinuating? 

**Josh4303:** You tell me. 

**DMWH1931:** Are you saying you think I was involved with John Hoynes? 

**Josh4303:** Asking actually, albeit in an indirect fashion. 

**DMWH1931:** You're serious? 

**Josh4303:** Yes . 

**DMWH1931:** You don't believe John is yours or Will's anymore? 

**DMWH1931:** Jesus Christ, Josh, are you actually trying to hide from the truth by hanging it somewhere else? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** I know he's mine but... 

**DMWH1931:** BUT WHAT! 

**Josh4303:** Hoynes knew the truth, you named the boy John, I thought there just might be something to it. 

**DMWH1931:** Something? 

**Josh4303:** Something so intimate that Hoynes may have been someone you would have confided in. 

**DMWH1931:** You think? 

**DMWH1931:** You can be such an ASS! 

**DMWH1931:** I named him for you. 

**Josh4303:** For me? 

**Josh4303:** I know you suffer the occasional lapse in spelling but even so I find that hard to believe. 

**DMWH1931:** Seriously, you are such an idiot. 

**DMWH1931:** I couldn't very well name him Josh now could I. 

**DMWH1931:** You think someone might have picked up on the little clue pretty fast if I had. 

**DMWH1931:** Will liked traditional names. 

**DMWH1931:** When he suggested the name John the sound reminded me of your name and I snapped it up. 

**DMWH1931:** I was NEVER involved with Hoynes. 

**DMWH1931:** I made a life for John and myself with Will. 

**DMWH1931:** I even loved him. 

**DMWH1931:** But never like you, Josh. 

**DMWH1931:** Say whatever you like if you think it will make you feel better but know that YOU are the only man I was ever in love with. 

**DMWH1931:** I couldn't be with you so I made the best of what I had left. 

**DMWH1931:** But I never wanted anyone else. 

**DMWH1931:** I was never involved with John Hoynes. 

**DMWH1931:** I have no idea how he knew and you'll have to accept that. 

**Josh4303:** He guessed. 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**Josh4303:** I said he guessed. 

**DMWH1931:** You think he guessed. 

**Josh4303:** No he told me in the letter. 

**DMWH1931:** He told you he guessed? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah 

**DMWH1931:** Why did you do that to me? 

**Josh4303:** What did you say? 

**DMWH1931:** I asked you why you accused me when he told you how he knew himself? 

**Josh4303:** No, I mean what was it you said before. 

**DMWH1931:** Before? 

**DMWH1931:** Before what, Josh? 

**Josh4303:** Hold on, I'll just go back a few lines. 

**DMWH1931:** What are you talking about? 

**DMWH1931:** You're acting so strange! 

**DMWH1931:** What's going on with you? 

**Josh4303:** DMWH1931: I couldn't be with you so I made the best of what I had left. 

**Josh4303:** There! 

**Josh4303:** That's what I'm talking about. 

**DMWH1931:** Yeah? 

**DMWH1931:** So? 

**Josh4303:** Can you come over? 

**DMWH1931:** I guess 

**DMWH1931:** Are you okay? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**DMWH1931:** No? 

**Josh4303:** Don't worry, it's nothing that'll require a trip to the emergency room. 

**DMWH1931:** That's a relief. 

**Josh4303:** You'll come then? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** You think we should talk face to face? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** I don't want to talk. 

**Josh4303:** I may shout, scream, or even do the the oh so unmanly thing and cry but I really don't want to talk about this anymore. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay? 

**Josh4303:** Whatever it may be that I need to do, I need to do it with you. 

**DMWH1931:** Give me an hour? 

**Josh4303:** Bring some things with you. 

**DMWH1931:** Things? 

**Josh4303:** Things! I want you to stay. 

**DMWH1931:** Stay? 

**DMWH1931:** Stay there with you? 

**Josh4303:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** How long? 

**Josh4303:** As long as it takes. 

**Josh4303:** Will you do that for me? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes, of course I will. 

**DMWH1931:** But why don't you come over here? 

**DMWH1931:** I have more room. 

**Josh4303:** I don't want room. 

**DMWH1931:** No? 

**Josh4303:** Whatever it is that I have to do to get through this I need to do it with you in my arms, Donna. 

**DMWH1931:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** I know it's stupid. 

**DMWH1931:** No, its not. 

**Josh4303:** Sure it is! 

**Josh4303:** But it's the way it is and I'm sick of fighting it. 

**Josh4303:** It hurts, and even if you are the cause of this pain you're still the only one who can make it stop hurting 

**Josh4303:** Beyond stupid. 

**Josh4303:** It's twisted! 

**Josh4303:** And incredibly frustrating. 

**DMWH1931:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Why? 

**Josh4303:** Because I NEED to feel the warmth of your body next to mine as I fall asleep at night. 

**Josh4303:** Feel the comfort of your hand wrapped in mine. 

**Josh4303:** Because I just know if I could have you lying next to me, your head resting on my chest, I might be able to close my eyes, relax, and start to make this pain go away. 

**Josh4303:** It seems so wrong, but still it's you that I need. 

**Josh4303:** Will you come? 

**Josh4303:** Nothing indecent. 

**Josh4303:** I'm near 70 years old and recovering from a stroke. 

**Josh4303:** I assure you I'm completely harmless. 

**DMWH1931:** Harmless? 

**DMWH1931:** You? 

**DMWH1931:** Please! 

**DMWH1931:** If you live to be 100 you could never be harmless, Josh.  <g>

**DMWH1931:** I'm on my way. 

**DMWH1931:** Give me two hours? 

**Josh4303:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I'll be there soon. 

**Josh4303:** Thank you. 


	15. Nasty Turn, A 15

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**JBDCYaleLW:** Hey Mom. 

**DMWH1931:** Hi Honey :) 

**DMWH1931:** Were you talking to Josh? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I was. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How did you know? 

**DMWH1931:** It's a trend. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Trend? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** How's that? 

**DMWH1931:** I see the two of you online, Josh disappears, and I get a 'Hi Mom'. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Really? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I do that? 

**DMWH1931:** Never fails. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm sorry. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I didn't mean to make you feel like a fall back. 

**DMWH1931:** Of course you didn't. 

**DMWH1931:** I don't feel that way. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm happy you've had the chance to get to know each other over the last few months. 

**DMWH1931:** He's your father and this should have happened a long time ago. 

**DMWH1931:** Father? Is that okay? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sure. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm not sure what I should and shouldn't say sometimes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's fine. 

**DMWH1931:** If you'd rather I can use something else. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Father is fine, Mom. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Actually it's exactly what I've decided to use. 

**DMWH1931:** It is? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I had to find a way to set the two of them apart. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Having a dad and now a father seemed the best way to go. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Is that okay with you? 

**DMWH1931:** Whatever you're most comfortable with, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I guess I'm fortunate to have both and should try to make the best of it. 

**DMWH1931:** True. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm proud of you, you know. 

**DMWH1931:** Your dad would be too. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** God, I hope your right! 

**DMWH1931:** I am. 

**DMWH1931:** Will would be so impressed. 

**DMWH1931:** You've handled all of this better any of us. 

**DMWH1931:** He always wanted to make it right and I can only imagine how proud he'd be to watch you step in and do just that for him. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I hope so. 

**DMWH1931:** He would. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Listen, since we're talking about dad there's something I need to talk to you about. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I need your opinion. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** More importantly I need to know what you think he would say about something. 

**DMWH1931:** Of course. 

**DMWH1931:** What is it? 

**DMWH1931:** John? 

**DMWH1931:** What is it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sorry. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** This is really hard for me. 

**DMWH1931:** It's okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know, Mom 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's just... 

**DMWH1931:** Just what? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Difficult! 

**DMWH1931:** Just tell me, Honey. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'd like to acknowledge Josh as my father publicly. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**DMWH1931:** I understand. 

**DMWH1931:** That's nothing you need worry that would upset me or Will's memory. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Don't be so sure. 

**DMWH1931:** Why? 

**DMWH1931:** What did you have in mind? 

**DMWH1931:** ? 

**DMWH1931:** John? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm planning to change my name. 

**DMWH1931:** To Lyman? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**DMWH1931:** Drop Bailey? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** NO! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I plan on dropping Nicholas. 

**DMWH1931:** You won't miss your middle name? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know you picked it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That you always liked it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But to be honest I've never liked it and won't miss it one bit. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm going to use John Bailey Lyman. 

**DMWH1931:** Okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** How do you feel about it? 

**DMWH1931:** I'm fine with it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Seriously? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes. 

**DMWH1931:** Whatever you want is fine with me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** MOM! 

**DMWH1931:** What? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** A real answer would be helpful here. 

**DMWH1931:** I think it's a good name, John. 

**DMWH1931:** One that would likely please both of them. 

**DMWH1931:** Is that real enough? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thank you! 

**DMWH1931:** Now that I think of it, I don't think you mentioned talking to Josh about this. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I didn't mention it. 

**DMWH1931:** Have you talked to him? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not yet. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I wanted to talk to you first. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Besides, I know he's going to shoot it down. 

**DMWH1931:** You think so? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Please! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You know him better than I do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Even if he really wants it he's going to go on an on about it being unnecessary. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not worth the time. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Trouble, effort... 

**DMWH1931:** But you're not going to listen? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Unless he's really against it, which I think I'll be able to tell, I'm going ahead with this. 

**DMWH1931:** You're thinking of getting into a battle of wills with Josh? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If it comes to that  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Good luck! LOL 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can handle him. 

**DMWH1931:** Maybe you can but I wouldn't want to be around to see it.  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** So you really are okay with this? 

**DMWH1931:** I am. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Really? 

**DMWH1931:** Yes! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What about Dad? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No matter how much I need to, I can't talk to him about this. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You've got to tell me as honestly as you can how you think he'd feel. 

**DMWH1931:** He'd want you to do whatever you wanted to do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not an answer. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I really need you on this. 

**DMWH1931:** It is an answer. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't plan on forgetting him. 

**DMWH1931:** I know that. 

**DMWH1931:** He'd know too, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm going to have to deal with Dad's family. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sure you will. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know I can handle that and anything else that comes if I really believed he'd be okay with this. 

**DMWH1931:** He would be. 

**DMWH1931:** Will's not here to say it but I promise you all of us - including him - want what's best for you. 

**DMWH1931:** If this is what you want to do, do it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Thanks. 

**DMWH1931:** You realize changing your name will draw attention to the situation don't you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I realize that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's likely to come out sooner or later. 

**DMWH1931:** You're probably right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I prefer now. 

**DMWH1931:** It still will be difficult. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I can handle it, Mom. 

**DMWH1931:** I hope so. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Actually, it's not me I'm concerned for. 

**DMWH1931:** Josh? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm worried about you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Dad's gone. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Josh is going to come off as a victim. 

**DMWH1931:** As will you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Probably. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That leaves you the villain. 

**DMWH1931:** That's probably true. 

**DMWH1931:** And I can handle that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe, but I don't like the idea of people thinking of you that way. 

**DMWH1931:** First of all, they wouldn't be wrong. 

**DMWH1931:** Second, I don't care what anyone thinks. 

**DMWH1931:** You're what matters. 

**DMWH1931:** If this is what you want. 

**DMWH1931:** I want you to do it. 

**DMWH1931:** And this is something you really do want, isn't it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It is. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's important to me 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And I hope to him too. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sure you're right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm all he has. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't take too much responsibility for him on your shoulders, John. 

**DMWH1931:** It's not your fault even if you are. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Or am I? 

**DMWH1931:** Are you what? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm not so sure I am all he has anymore. 

**DMWH1931:** Meaning? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Meaning I've picked up on a little trend of my own lately. 

**DMWH1931:** Trend? 

**DMWH1931:** Most nights I see him online. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sometimes we talk. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Other times just a quick hello/goodbye. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But usually, for months now, he's around sooner or later. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But recently he hasn't been around quite so much. 

**DMWH1931:** No? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** With the stroke and all that, it got me worried. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So, one night I decided to call you and see if you could make sure he was okay. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But you weren't around either. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I tried you off and on all night. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Even in the morning. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But you never answered the phone. 

**DMWH1931:** That's hardly a trend. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not by itself, but turns out this same scenario seems to play out several times a week these days. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That is a trend  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** When he disappears you disappear. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Seems unlikely to be just coincidence? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Don't you think? 

**DMWH1931:** It's not coincidence. 

**DMWH1931:** We've been spending more time together lately. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I figured that out. :) 

**DMWH1931:** We're your parents, John. We know we've got to get past our differences and get along for your sake. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Which takes all night several times a week?  <g>

**DMWH1931:** They're BIG differences. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If you say so, Mom  <g>

**DMWH1931:** You're enjoying this? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I am. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't read too much into it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm not! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If you're really just working out your differences I'm glad to hear it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** If it happens to be something else, I'm fine with that too. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Either way I'm just glad to see you spending time together. 

**DMWH1931:** Me too. 

**DMWH1931:** I should go. 

**DMWH1931:** I need to get some sleep. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah me too. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Of course I have so much work to get done before morning I doubt sleep is going to be in the line up. . 

**DMWH1931:** Let me know how the name thing plays out with your father. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I will. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm sure you'll get an earful about it from him soon enough. 

**DMWH1931:** I'm sure I will. 

**DMWH1931:** Don't stay up all night. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'll do what I can. 

**DMWH1931:** You need your rest, John. 

**DMWH1931:** If you have that much work to do, you should have been working on it sooner. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know that. 

**DMWH1931:** Staying up all night isn't good for you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know that too  <g>

**DMWH1931:** Do the best you can but still get some rest. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Okay! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I get it!! 

**DMWH1931:** I can stop nagging? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** YES! 

**DMWH1931:** Goodnight {{}} 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Night, Mom. 


	16. Nasty Turn, A 16

 

**A Nasty Turn**

**by: PamalaSt**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, OMC  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Angst  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to Aaron Sorkin. John, while a pretty bitter and nasty young man, is my creation.  
**Summary:** Sometime in the future, Josh recieves a nasty shock.  
**Author's Note:** This is NOT part of the on going West Wing IM series. This is set in the future. 

* * *

**Josh4303:** Hey. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Hey yourself  <g>

**Josh4303:** So it's final? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yep 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I am officially a Lyman now. 

**Josh4303:** So I heard. 

**Josh4303:** You didn't have to do this, you know. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So you've said. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Numerous times in fact. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I wanted to. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Whatever gave you the impression that I could be pushed into doing something I didn't WANT to do is beyond me. 

**Josh4303:** Or pushed from doing it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That too. 

**Josh4303:** You're stubborn. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Like looking in a mirror sometimes isn't it? 

**Josh4303:** Sometimes! 

**Josh4303:** I'm glad you kept Will's name. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I am too. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Both mean a lot to me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not to mention I was more than eager to lose the Nicholas. 

**Josh4303:** You didn't care for it? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Not really  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** It was toss up as a kid which was worse, knowing how much trouble I was in when my mom shouted my first and middle names. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Or having the guys I was playing ball with know my middle name was Nicholas. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I mean come on, how's a guy supposed to psyche out the pitcher when the infield's chanting Nicky.. Nicky.. NICKY! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Bailey is a hands down winner. 

**Josh4303:** I guess I can see that.  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm glad I did this. 

**Josh4303:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** All evidence the contrary, I am too. 

**Josh4303:** May still cause some ugly talk. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Maybe. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But we've talked this to death over the last few months and, in the end, you know as well as I do that if I really want to make a name for myself in politics I'm better off without any skeletons in closet from the start. 

**Josh4303:** I know that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I know you do! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** This is not a new story. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Things like this have been happening for more years than you've been around. 

**Josh4303:** WOW! 

**Josh4303:** That long, huh? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah, that long and then some.  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** I had two fathers in my life and I've made the best of it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Few men are fortunate enough to have the guidance and wisdom of two such brilliant men and I intend to make the most of it. 

**Josh4303:** Nice spin! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Pretty good, huh? 

**Josh4303:** Really good! 

**Josh4303:** Like a pro. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I thought so. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Don't let that brilliant stuff go to your head.  <g>

**Josh4303:** Of course not. 

**Josh4303:** I still know BS when I hear it. 

**Josh4303:** It's obvious you've already aced noble, selfless, political rhetoric 101. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah :) 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm going to have to ace every class from here on out if I intend to do you one better. 

**Josh4303:** Do me one better? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** ME?! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** A young man has to have a goal. 

**Josh4303:** A pretty lofty one in this case I'd say. 

**Josh4303:** You do realize to do me 'one better' you'll actually have to BECOME President yourself. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That thought had occurred to me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** Stranger things could happen. 

**Josh4303:** Have happened! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I've got you to help me along the way. 

**Josh4303:** You do. 

**Josh4303:** I like to think I still have something to offer you. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Of course you do. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I was thinking along the lines of a hefty inheritance. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That would be something! 

**Josh4303:** Inheritance? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I am your only heir, right? 

**Josh4303:** I should have known! 

**Josh4303:** I knew you must have a motive. 

**Josh4303:** All of this was just about money wasn't it? 

**Josh4303:** John? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It wasn't. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I was just kidding. 

**Josh4303:** GOOD! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Good? 

**Josh4303:** Because so was I  <g>

**JBDCYaleLW:** You were? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Really? 

**Josh4303:** GOTCHA! 

**Josh4303:** You're gonna have to work on that poker face if you want to play with the big boys. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** So it seems  <g>

**Josh4303:** Listen, I'm going to leave town. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Leave town? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're still messing with me? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** Not this time. 

**Josh4303:** I'm sure I will again but not now when you'd see it coming. 

**Josh4303:** I'm serious about this. 

**Josh4303:** I've decided to retire for real. 

**Josh4303:** I'm going to head to Florida for the fall and winter in a couple weeks. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Florida? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** I've got a condo down there right near the beach. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You bought a condo in Florida? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No offense but that doesn't really sound like you. 

**Josh4303:** I know. 

**Josh4303:** It belonged to my mother. 

**Josh4303:** Your grandmother :) 

**Josh4303:** I should have sold it after she died but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** It's just been sitting empty all these years? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** It's had plenty of use. 

**Josh4303:** Just not by me. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Who then? 

**Josh4303:** My friends. 

**Josh4303:** They'd all take their families down for vacations 

**Josh4303:** Sam, Toby, Charlie, all the Bartlet girls and a few others here and there. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Toby Ziegler? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** On the beach? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah :) 

**JBDCYaleLW:** At Disney with Mickey Mouse? 

**Josh4303:** I know  <g>

**Josh4303:** What can I tell you, the things a man will do for his children knows no limits LOL 

**Josh4303:** When you come down to see us I'll show you the pictures. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Pictures? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah, albums and albums of pictures. 

**Josh4303:** They always wanted to pay me for use of the place, which I wouldn't hear of, so I instituted a 'pictures as payment' rule. 

**Josh4303:** Everyone who stayed had to leave behind pictures of their trip. 

**Josh4303:** There is a bookcase in the livingroom filled with albums. 

**Josh4303:** All of my friends and their families. 

**Josh4303:** I'm pretty sure there is one of Toby and Mickey Mouse somewhere in the bunch. :) 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But none of you? 

**Josh4303:** No. 

**Josh4303:** I visited sometimes but I never wanted to intrude. 

**Josh4303:** I'm going to change that though. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Make your own album? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** Something like that. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'd like to visit. 

**Josh4303:** Good. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Do some more making up for lost time. 

**Josh4303:** Lost time? 

**Josh4303:** Am I going to have to take you to Disney and get my picture taken with Mickey Mouse too? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** While putting you through that does have a certain appeal... 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I was thinking more along the lines of a couple ice cold beers and a ball game on TV. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Is that a little more appealing? 

**Josh4303:** A good son knows just what the old man likes. 

**Josh4303:** Sounds perfect! 

**Josh4303:** We'd like it if you come as often as you can. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We'd? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I'm pretty sure you said us before? 

**Josh4303:** I did. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Who's the us? 

**Josh4303:** Your mother has agreed to go with me, John. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Really?! 

**Josh4303:** You're surprised? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I knew you'd been spending time together. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Working out your differences. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Looks like it worked! 

**Josh4303:** How about we just go with 'it helped'. 

**Josh4303:** It's a little more opened ended and a lot more fitting in our case. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Things are better? 

**Josh4303:** They are. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That's a good thing. 

**Josh4303:** It is. 

**Josh4303:** Where it goes from here I really don't know. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Consider that maybe you're not supposed to know and leave it at that. 

**Josh4303:** Maybe? 

**Josh4303:** I do know whatever years I have left I want to spend them with you and your mom. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You do? 

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** That much I'm sure of. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** WOW! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** After everything? 

**Josh4303:** What can I tell you, some of us just find that one woman that... 

**JBDCYaleLW:** That? 

**Josh4303:** I don't know. 

**Josh4303:** It's hard to put my finger on. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** One you'd rather be miserable with that without <g>

**Josh4303:** Yeah. 

**Josh4303:** That's the one! 

**Josh4303:** Those are the ones you've got to look out for. 

**Josh4303:** They'll get you every time. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Seems like sound advice. 

**Josh4303:** You have no idea. :) 

**Josh4303:** It just occurred to me I've never asked you if you have a girlfriend. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No, you haven't. 

**Josh4303:** So? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're asking now? 

**Josh4303:** Looks like I am, do you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** No. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I do have my eye on one though. 

**Josh4303:** You do? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Oh yeah! 

**Josh4303:** What's her name? 

**Josh4303:** What's she like? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Her name is Becca. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She's beautiful. Long dark hair with these spectacular blue eyes. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She started law school here this fall. 

**Josh4303:** Someone new in town, eh? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** New in town but far from new. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** We've known each other since we were kids. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She's smart, knows me like the back of her hand, and never takes any of my crap. 

**Josh4303:** Careful! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Of what? 

**Josh4303:** She sounds like one of those I just warned you about. :) 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Probably! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** But if that IS my fate I go willingly  <g>

**Josh4303:** We're like lambs to slaughter for the right woman! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Yeah LOL 

**Josh4303:** I hope to get to meet her sometime. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Hopefully. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You already know her though. 

**Josh4303:** I do? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** She's the daughter of a friend of mom's. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** And yours. 

**Josh4303:** What friend? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sam 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Sam Melborn. 

**Josh4303:** Seaborn! 

**Josh4303:** Its Sam SEABORN! 

**Josh4303:** If you're trying to get in good with a girl, and her father, the least you can do is get the name right. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Seaborn? 

**Josh4303:** YES! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** You're sure it's not Melborn? 

**Josh4303:** Positive! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Because I could have sworn it was Melborn. 

**Josh4303:** It's not! 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I don't know? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** I think you may be wrong! 

**Josh4303:** Wait a minute. 

**JBDCYaleLW:** What? 

**Josh4303:** You knew that didn't you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** Knew what? 

**Josh4303:** You're just messing with me aren't you? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** <G>

**Josh4303:** John? 

**JBDCYaleLW:** GOTCHA! 

\---------------- 

As promised earlier here is the other song I listened to over and over to push this fic along. From my OLD Josh to his beloved Donna. and from me for all the things I've done to them. 

_"Now Comes the Night"_ By Rob Thomas 

_When the hour is upon us_ and our beauty surely gone.  
No, you will not be forgotten.  
No, you will not be alone.  
And when the day has all but ended and our echo starts to fade.  
No you will not be alone then and you will not be afraid.  
No, you will not be afraid.  
When the fog has finally lifted from my cold and tired brow.  
No, I will not leave you crying, no I will not let you down.  
I will not let you down.  
Now comes the night feel it fading away  
And the soul underneath is it all that remains.  
So just slide over here leave your fears in the fray.  
Let us hold to each other till the end of our days.  
When the hour is upon us and our beauty surely gone.  
No, you will not be forgotten.  
No, you will not be alone.  
No, you will not be alone.


End file.
